


We Love

by Fayaheda



Series: Sciles Collection [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Brett Talbot, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Comedy, Emissary Stiles Stlinski, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Friendship, Ghost Lydia Martin, Ghosts, Love, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Mating, McCall Pack, Newly Turned Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Older Everyone, Pack Auntie Lydia Hale, Pack Baby Isaac Lahey, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Father Scott McCall, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack Uncle Danny Mahealani, Romance, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Werewolf Danny Mahealani, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, slow-ish build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'...My name's Stiles.</p><p>And the people that I love seem to die around me. A lot...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly know where I'm going with this, so I'm just gonna have fun with it.
> 
> And as much as I love Stiles and Derek's odd relationship, I absolutely adore the forever bromance between Stiles and Scott.  
> They are just too adorable!
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading!

'We meet people and we fall in love.

But when we part, they leave marks for us to remember them by. Whether its intentional or not.

But that's just another depressing part of life -

The people that we love sculpt us. They define us, for better of for worse.

Because like a pinball, we keep slamming back into them, rebounding in a different direction everytime. Repealed by the contact.

And after repealed by the  
contact. And after the parting, we might be scared, but we are stronger for it.

Or more fragile. Or more needy. Or more angry. Or more guilty.

But it's never unchanged.

And so, we love. We continue to love them. Even when it hurts to. Even when we know we'd probably be better off alone.

The people that we love linger beside us, like ghosts - haunting all the corridors and deserted rooms. And sometimes they're whispering. And sometimes they're screaming. Begging for the Men with Sticks and Ropes not to take them away.

But they are always there. Even when they're not. Even after their long gone...

...My name's Stiles.

And the people that I love seem die around me. A lot...'

+

Scott was excited about moving into his own place and even more excited to be sharing his first apartment with his best friend ever. But he was still feeling a little guilty for leaving his mother. It had always just been the two of them (not including Stiles and her father) and Scott was already feeling a little homesick.

"Seriously, Scotty, if you're having seconds thoughts, it's okay." Stiles reassured him as she placed the last of her boxes of valuables onto the coffee table. "I can find another housemate. It's no problem." She turned to him with her usual bright smile.

Scott smiled back - because he could never not when she beamed at him like that - and shook his head. "No, it's cool."

Stiles scoffed playfully. "You're such a bad liar."

"No, I'm not. It's just that you know when I'm lying." Scott defended.

Stiles arched a brow. "So, you were lying, then?" She asked smugly.

Scott shot her a playful glare. "No..."

Stiles chuckled lightly. "Whatever you say, dude." She chirped before going back to sorting her possessions out.

Scott then suddenly froze when his keen ears picked up a shuffling sound coming from down the hallway - the bathroom, he pinpointed a moment later.

Stiles instantly sensed the shift in her best friend's mood. She placed her old record player back in the box before turning to face him. "Scott?"

Scott eyes drifted quickly back to her.

"What is it?" Stiles asked, staring warily back at him.

"I thought I heard something." Scott said, frowning curiously towards the hallway.

Stiles followed the trail of his gaze. "Well, you've got pretty good hearing, so maybe you did." She pointed out.

Scott nodded in response, then tilting his head back a little to scent the air.

"What? What is it?" Stiles' eyes widened slightly in panic when the werewolf scowled.

"Nothing." Scott glanced back to her with a look of confusion. "All I can smell is that lemon polish you went apeshit with in the kitchen."

Stiles glared at him. "You know I have O.C.D. Why do you always have to bring it up?"

Scott simply smirked, unable to hide his amusement. But his expression changed once again when -

"Okay, I heard it, too, that time." Stiles mumbled, her eyes widening slightly in terror. "Scott - yeah, I think you should go check it out..."

"What? Why me!?" Scott practically squealed back. How very Alpha of him.

"Um, because you're a fricking werewolf! Duh! I can't believe I even had to say it!" Stiles hissed, shooting him an obvious look.

"But -" Scott frowned as he glanced back to the bathroom door.

"This is ridiculous!" Stiles darted grabbed her old, wooden baseball bat from behind the couch. "What could be scarier than you?"

"Uhh," Scott peered down the empty and dimly lit hallway. "A bigger one of me?"

Stiles shot him a withering look. "Dude, you're an Alpha!"

"So? There are bigger Alphas." Scott pointed out, scowling back at her.

"Dude," Stiles reached up with her free hand and slapped him lightly across the left cheek and then again on the right cheek. "Pull it together!"

"Stop slapping me!" Scott hissed, lightly slapping her hand away when she tried to do it again.

"Ugh! Just go!" Stiles hissed back. "I got your back." She added with a grin as she motioned to the bat in her grasp.

Scott was about to open his mouth for an epic comeback when a loud thudding sound echoed throughout the tiny apartment.

"Holy shit... What the fuck is that?" Stiles breathed, instantly situating herself behind the werewolf.

"No idea..." Scott muttered back, his eyes widened slightly as he glanced back down the hallway. "Just stay behind me."

"Yeah, no problem." Stiles mumbled as they both began to creep silently down the hallway.

Scott stood in front of the closed bathroom door and signalled for Stiles to be quiet - who simply nodded in response. He then turned his attention back to the door before slowly reaching out for the handle. He counted down from three in his mind before finally pulling the handle down and shoving the door wide open.

Stiles backed away as the werewolf did, then peering out from behind him, her bat still held tightly in her grip. And what she saw both shocked and slightly relieved her.

\- It was a woman. Rather young, probably around the best friends' ages. She sat, perched on the edge of the bathtub in her pretty, pink summer dress and white cardigan, while picking at her bright red nails and totally ignoring both their presence. Her long, wavy hair was a lovely soft strawberry auburn, her skin creamy white, her lips painted red to match her nails.

"Um - what the fuck?" Stiles slowly stepped out from behind the werewolf, cautiously moving closer.

Scott simply stood there, looking more than confused to say the very least.

"Um, excuse me, but who the hell are you?" Stiles asked, trying to be polite, for the moment anyway.

The redhead finally glanced towards them, her eyes widened. "Are you -" She glanced around, making sure she was the only one in the room and making sure she wasn't finally going insane. "Are you talking to me?"

"Uhh," Stiles glanced back to Scott, who only glanced back at her with the same confusion. "Y-yes," Stiles nodded, glancing back to the woman. "Yes, I'm talking to you. Uh, there's no one else in here."

The redhead gasped loudly as she finally stood. "Shit! You can see me!? You can really see me!?"

"Uhh, what?" Stiles blinked rapidly as she stared at the woman in utter bewilderment.

"Can you see me do this - ?" The redhead waved her hands around wildly.

"Um, yeah..." Stiles arched a brow.

The redhead let out a happy squeal. "This is awesome! You can see me! You can see me!" She continued to chant excitedly as she danced around.

"What is she talking about?" Stiles glanced back to the werewolf, arching a brow when she saw him smiling faintly now. "Scott?"

"And you can hear me!" The redhead squealed, becoming more enthralled by the second. "Yes! I'm not gonna be alone forever!"

"Okay, that it's - I'm calling the police - I'm calling my dad. She's obviously mentally disturbed." Stiles ranted on, glaring at the intruder before grabbing her phone from her pocket.

"No, Stiles, it's cool." Scott smiled reassuringly at his best friend.

Stiles' eyes widened. "It most certainly is not cool!" She barked. "We've already paid a fricking deposit!"

"Stiles, shut up." Scott only chuckled when she glared at him. "She's a ghost."

Stiles froze for a moment, her gaze then drifting back to the redhead.

The redhead arched a brow, looking slightly offended. "And you're point being?" She asked snootily, arching a brow at him as she folded her arms.

"Um... Oh... Kay..." Stiles mumbled, slowly shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"What's your name?" Scott asked.

"Lydia Martin." She smiled brightly, just happy for the company. "And who are you?"

"I'm Scott, this is my best friend; Stiles."

"Hi!" Lydia chimed, waving eagerly.

"Uh, yeah - hi." Scott chuckled.

"Okay, well, this has been really great. My first ghost - knockout!" Stiles chirped sarcastically. "But it's kinda getting late, so -"

"Y'know, you don't have to keep going on about it, about me being a ghost." Lydia huffed out with a slightly (adorable) pout.

Stiles shot her a sour look.

Lydia huffed again. "It's just a bit rude, is all. If someone's fat, you don't point it out to them as much as you possibly can."

"Oh, well, I am sorry." Stiles scoffed, her tone dripping with sarcasm once again. "But maybe I'm just a little bit tetchy right now - because you tried to scare me out of my own apartment."

"Oh, yeah?" Lydia scoffed back with a defiant look in her stunning ocean green eyes. "It was my apartment before it was ever yours!"

Stiles glanced on with a exasperated expression. "That's not even a valid argument! It's not like shotgunning the front seat of a car!"

And still highly amused, Scott merely watched both girls as they continued their petty bickering.

Yep, he could definitely get used to this.


	2. Everybody Dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...Everybody dies - actually, lemme start that again.
> 
> \- Everybody deserves a death...'

'Hi! My name's Lydia and I'm a dead person.

Okay, so I guess the technical term for me would be 'ghost', but I digress...

Everybody dies - actually, lemme start that again.

\- Everybody deserves a death.

I was going to die of old age. That was my plan.

And people like my father or Derek's entire family were supposed to go down all claws and teeth and glowing eyes bared in glory... Not burning to death, huddled in a basement on a full moon and shit scared.

And Derek now? Well, Scott and Stiles say he's put all of that behind him. But I still reckon he remembers the smiling face of death; Kate Argent.

And me? Well, that still remains a mystery...

But like everyone else, I always knew that death was a certainty. Especially in this weirdass town. It was the punchline that we could always see coming, even if we act surprised by it everytime.

Though, not for me and my kind - us 'ghosts'.

No. For a ghost, death doesn't mean the end, but the beginning of a new life. And apparently for the kind of wolves that thought ahead of death - like this Peter character; Derek's (rather rude and annoying) uncle.

So, here I am - here we all are.

Overlooked and forgotten.

Unnatural and... Supernatural.

\- Watching from the invisible sidelines.

But at I was finally surrounded by some really good friends. At least I got that part right. In the end...'

+

[One Week Later...]

"He saw me! The pizza guy saw me!" Lydia chimed, grinning excitedly as she bounded back into the living room with the stack of pizza boxes.

Scott chuckled fondly at the redhead. He thought she was rather sweet, even if she talked even more than Stiles. "I know. I saw."

"It's happening all the time now! Ever since you guys showed up." Lydia placed the boxes on the coffee table. "And not just with people like you. It's happening with the neighbours, too." She grinned proudly. "The other day, when you and Stiles were out, I was outside, just looking up at the pretty sunshine and some guy drove passed me and shouted out "slut!""

Scott arched a brow at how happy she still seemed about just being acknowledged.

"So, who wants coffee?" Lydia chimed, clasping her hands together.

"Ugh!" Stiles groaned as she shuffled into the room. "You keep making coffee. Why do you keep making coffee? Every surface of the damn apartment is covered with cups of coffee. I go to make myself some coffee and I can't! There's no mugs. There's no coffee. It's all been made! And you can't even drink it. I don't understand. You can't drink it, but you keep making it. It's driving me insane!" She huffed out loudly as she plopped down on the couch beside the Alpha - who merely grinned in amusement (like he usually did).

"Well, I like my routine. It makes me feel normal." Lydia stated, her tone snooty as ever when she bickered with the older woman.

"Wha -" Stiles stared between the two, wide-eyed. "You're a ghost!"

"Stop bringing it up! I know!" Lydia snipped back.

"God sake!" Stiles huffed. "Normal people move into a new apartment and they get damp walls or something. Why the hell do we get Casper, the friendly ghost!?"

Lydia shot her one last glare before literally disappearing out of thin air - doing her (as Stiles had dubbed it) "Rentaghost thing".

"Look, we've been over this -" Scott sighed. "- There must be something unresolved about her death. And that's what's keeping her here." He said, quoting Derek, word for word.

"Well, it's not fair!" Stiles huffed, pouting (adorably) dramatically.

Scott smiled fondly, unable to help it. "Exactly." He nodded. "Whatever's happened to her isn't fair."

Stiles glared at the slightly dim wolf. "No. I meant it's unfair her being here with us. And the amount of frigging washing-up she generates."

Scott chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

And this was his life, it seemed.

Well, for now anyway...

+

A few hours later, Scott and Stiles were getting ready for their night shift - Scott working at the vets with Deaton and Stiles working at the hospital with Scott's mother. Only, tonight was also a full moon - Isaac's second full moon as a newly bitten werewolf.

"You're all off out, then?" Lydia asked, all too hopefully. She hated being alone, now more than ever. Now that she had finally found some real company.

"Yeah, sorry, Red." Scott shot her an apologetic look as he slipped his jacket on. "Stiles and I have work and it's his time of the month."

Isaac glared over at his new Alpha; the Alpha he truly wished had bitten him, if he'd even been given the choice. "Thanks for that." He grumbled, only earning a smug smirk from the other wolf.

"Right." Lydia nodded, trying not to look as disappointed as she felt.

Stiles shot the ghost a small smile. "We'll be back. Don't look so worried."

Lydia smiled back and nodded. And she almost believed her. But she knew that wasn't Stiles' fault. It was only her own.

+

'Do you know what the worst thing about being a ghost is?

It's really, really fricking lonely.

You'll give anything for that crumb of comfort. That feel of warm skin against your own.

It's a hunger. A deep desire. A basic instinct. The most basic instinct.

And then, one day you'll find that you might even be beginning to drag others into the world of dead - namely, the people you love the most. Even if it means finally turning them into monsters, too...

Then, there are the ones like Scott or Isaac or Danny. The ones that probably should have died by now. But shattered and bloody, they still get up again and again and walk away from the complete train wreck.

But then, what's the cost?

They're scarred, forever.

Transformed... Aberrations.

And they're monsters now, too. The stuff that nightmares are made of.

The big, bad wolf...

So, all in all - what have we really got left to look forward to?

Us... Refugees.

The flotsam and jetsam of death. The real death.

But maybe, just maybe, if we deserve such a thing as mercy - then maybe we find that in each other.

\- When we love. And do we love. We love hard. And forever. Even after we're finally gone...'


	3. Human Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...I've got this friend - he's a hunter of anything evil and supernatural.
> 
> He says that the human condition, human nature, being a human, is to be cold and alone...'

'My name is Scott and I'm a werewolf. An Alpha, to be exact. A True Alpha, if you wanna be extra about it.

I've got this friend - he's a hunter of anything evil and supernatural.

He says that the human condition, human nature, being a human, is to be cold and alone. Like somebody lost in the deep, dark forests.

But I guess it's safe to say, he's the 'glass half empty' kind of guy...'

+

"So, you've just arrived at Hogwarts -" Scott began as he shoved another handful of cheesy flavoured chips into his mouth. "- Which house does the Hat put you in?"

"Hmm." Stiles hummed, wearing a thoughtful expression. "I'd like to say Gryffindor. But I think they're supposed to be brave."

Scott smiled. "You are brave, dude. One of the bravest humans I know."

Stiles smiled back. "Yeah, thanks, but that's such a lie." She chuckled when he only rolled his eyes. "What's the other one again? Ravenclaw? Does that one have a specific characteristic?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "I think they're brainy. You could definitely be in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah." Stiles nodded back with a bright grin. "I think I like that one better."

"I quite fancy Hufflepuff actually." Lydia piped up from her place between them. "I've always thought in Hufflepuff, they just spend the day making stuff with safety scissors and glitter."

Stiles snorted loudly, clearly amused by that mental image. "Okay - you win ten million dollars - what's the first thing you buy?" She asked as she shoved a handful of Skittles into her mouth.

"Buy Ryan Gosling!" Lydia chimed without missing a beat.

+

For Isaac, tonight was his third full moon, but the first full moon he would be without Scott to help him through. The Alpha had to in for an emergency at work and had been deeply apologetic. And though Isaac had reassured him it was fine, he was still absolutely terrified.

"I don't understand - why can't you just do it here?" Stiles asked, arching a brow over at the new Beta.

"I am not transforming in an apartment! No, the forest is safer. It's huge and dark and no one goes there at night." Isaac squealed. "Besides, Lydia just vacuumed." He mumbled pathetically.

Stiles rolled her eyes as she watched him grab his duffel bag. She knew he'd be back anyway. "Want me to drive you?"

"No, thanks." Isaac shot her a grateful smile. "I got my motorcycle."

Stiles nodded. "Good luck!" She grinned. "And don't kill anybody!"

Isaac shot her a glare. "Yeah, thanks." He huffed before stalking towards the front door.

+

As predicted - Isaac returned about twenty minutes later, slamming the front door behind him and panting heavily, out of breath.

Stiles casually glanced away from the T.V. from her place on the couch. "Hikers?"

"And teenagers making out!" Isaac huffed with a glare. "What the fuck am I gonna do!? The Sun is about to fucking set!" He squealed.

"What's going on?" Lydia asked, suddenly appearing out of thin air. She glanced over at the werewolf, arching a brow. "I thought you were off being furry."

"He was." Stiles smiled as she turned the T.V. off and finally rose from the couch. "Okay, calm down." She told the werewolf, slowly padding over to him and taking the duffel bag from him. "You can transform here -"

"What!?" Lydia huffed. "But I just vacuumed!"

Stiles rolled her eyes. "It's safer this way."

"Yeah, for me, maybe. But not for you." Isaac's eyes widened. He did not like this plan. Not one bit. "Scott would literally rip me in half if anything happened to you. And those were his actual words before he even introduced me to you."

Stiles rolled her eyes again. Although, she couldn't deny the warm and bubbly feeling beginning to swell, deep in the pit of her guts. "Yeah, well, Scott's your Alpha, not mine. I'm his Emissary. He comes to me for advice and knowledge. I taught that pup' to be a damn werewolf, all by myself... Okay - Derek helped, but just a little. And even before all of the supernatural crap happened, I was still always taking care of his stupid ass." She smiled fondly.

"Yep. Stiles is the brains and Scott is the brawn. It's like the perfect match made in heaven." Lydia chimed, smirking knowingly.

Stiles simply rolled her eyes again, somehow fighting back a light blush.

Isaac took the wise, little human's advice, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax a little.

"The trick is not to get yourself so worked up. Think of something that makes you happy or something that puts you at ease." Stiles explained as she tossed his duffel bag to the couch, the Beta hot on her heels - following her like a lost little puppy.

"You want me to transform in here?" Isaac's eyes widened once again, a panicked look settle on his (adorable) face.

"I'll lock myself in my bedroom and cover my sent." Stiles explained. "There won't be any need for you to follow me. And you can't smell Lydia anyway." She added with a shrug.

Isaac took another few deep breaths. "Okay. Okay, I can do this."

Stiles shot him another bright and reassuring smile. "Sure you can."

"Can I watch?" Lydia piped up timidly.

"What!? No!" Isaac squeaked.

Stiles arched a brow at the redhead, unable to help smirking in amusement.

Lydia frowned, almost pouting. "Please?"

"No!" Isaac squealed again, his cheeks blazing red now. "It's a private thing!"

"Oh, please!" Lydia scoffed. "You're in a wolf pack. You have no privacy. None of us do." She shot him a pointed look.

"Awh, come on, Isaac. It can't hurt." Stiles pouted lightly, too. Though, she was biting back a laugh.

Isaac glared at both women. "Stop with the face thing!" He barked.

"Oh, come on!" Lydia whined. "It's not like you can even hurt me."

And finally, Isaac felt himself giving in. "Ugh! Alright! Fine!" He all, but snarled. "But stay out of my line of vision. If I see you when I'm all wolfed out, God knows what the fuck I'll do."

Lydia nodded eagerly, grinning excitedly. "Got it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you can already guess that the next chapter does not go as smoothly as the trio would have thought...  
> ;)
> 
> Let me know what you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Even The Great Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> '...The first time I transformed on a full moon, I should have been dead in about thirty seconds. We all should been. Even the great ones like Scott or Derek...'

'My name is Isaac. And three months ago, to this day, I was bitten by a werewolf...

The first time I transformed on a full moon, I should have been dead in about thirty seconds. We all should been. Even the great ones like Scott or Derek.

But I've been told, it gets easier - to the point where it no longer feels painful, but actually rather enjoyable.

Well, that's what they keep telling me anyway...

The werewolf heart is about two-thirds the size of a human's. But first, in order for it to shrink, it has to stop altogether. In other words; I have a heart attack.

And all of the internal organs are smaller, too. So while I'm having the heart attack, my liver and kidneys are failing, too.

And if I've finally stopped screaming at the top of my lungs, it's not because the pain has dulled any. No. It's in fact, because my entire throat, my gullet and my vocal chords and tearing up and reforming again. And then, I literally can't make a sound.

By then, the pituitary gland should be working overtime - flooding my entire body with endorphins. But even that has shut down, too.

Anyone else would have died of shock in those first thirty seconds. But not me. Not us. It never let's us.

And that - after all the emotional torment and abuse I took from my dad or from the bullies back at high school - is the pain I find most remarkable...

It drags me through the fire and keeps me alive, keeps me fully conscious even. Just to endure every single second of it. And maybe it's just to make me suffer some more. But then again, maybe it's to make me stronger.

But the question still remains - because nothing like a werewolf could just evolve. It can't just be all up to chance.

Is it the fingerprint of God? Either cursing or gifting us?

Or is it just some impossible lethal curse, spread by tooth and law over the centuries? Victim begets victim begets victim...

Although, if you really think about it - it's so cruel, it's... Perfect...'

+

"Oh, fuck - it's coming... I can feel it..." Isaac hissed, already beginning to feel the wolf inside him stirring - as if waking up from some kind of eternal slumber.

"It'll be fine. Just try to keep as calm as possible." Stiles shot him a reassuring smile as she hurried around the apartment, shutting and locking all of the windows and doors.

"No, no." Isaac shook his head. "I don't think it will be."

"You can't just go running around town - you'll end up killing someone." Stiles pointed out.

"And what if I kill you instead?" Isaac shuddered at the mere thought. "God, I don't even -"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, I'll come back as a ghost and haunt your ass if you do." Stiles grinned, but the wolf didn't look the slightest bit convinced.

Lydia scoffed at that. "This is my haunting patch. Find your own." She taunted with a smirk.

Stiles rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling back in amusement. "Alright, everything's locked and sealed tight. I lined the house with mountain ash and a soundproof bubble, the second night we moved in."

"How will Scott get in?" Isaac asked, slightly panicked.

Stiles smirked. "Let's just say I made him a special key. And Lydia can just do her Rentaghost thing, if she has to."

Isaac groaned loudly, the spikes of pain already beginning to shoot through his legs and then upwards, straight to his heart.

"Shit - are you okay?" Stiles reached for him when he doubled over.

"No! Get away from me!" Isaac snapped, managing to stumble back from her.

"It's okay. Go. I'll watch over him." Lydia piped up, shooting the human a reassuring look.

Stiles glanced back to the Beta, still reluctant to leave him.

"Stiles, go!" Isaac roared, his eyes already burning a bright gold.

Stiles jumped back, slightly taken aback by the snarl in his tone.

"Go on." Lydia stepped behind the woman, gently shoving her out into the hallway. "He'll be fine. He's done it before, remember?"

Stiles nodded limply before forcing herself to run down to her bedroom, locking herself in and finally activating the mountain ash barrier.

"Lydia," Isaac gasped as he felt his bones cracking and shifting. "You need to hide, too!"

"Right!" Lydia darted towards the couch, hiding behind it, but unable to keep from peeking around the side. She did ask to watch after all.

"Ohh, FUUUUUUCK! FUUCK! AHHHHHH! FUU - AAAH!" Isaac screamed out at the top of his lungs before he felt his throat twisting, cutting his voice off altogether.

Lydia's eyes widened in horror as she watched her friend fall to his hands and knees, his claws scratching into the polished floorboards.

\- And meanwhile, in her bedroom, Stiles flinched at every scream, until she could hear nothing at all -

Lydia was frozen in her hidden spot, her widened eyes glued to the now limp form just feet from her. She gulped silently, slowly shuffling forward to get a closer look.

Isaac's breathing was heavy, his shoulders heaving as he felt the pain finally starting to subside. But he felt as though his brain was scrambled, as if he was watching through someone else's eyes.

Lydia crept a little closer, her confidants growing a little more. She slowly opened her mouth to call out to him, the word stuck at the tip of her tongue as she hesitated. But only for a moment. "Isaac?" She whispered.

Isaac's gaze instantly snapped to hers, his bright orbs glowing, his canines and claws bared and ears pointed. Though, he still looked like Isaac. Only, at the same time, he didn't.

Lydia gasped, her eyes widening as she noticed the angry expression on the Beta's face. "Oh, shit..." She breathed, quickly disappearing out of thin air, just as the werewolf lunged for her.

"Oh, shit! You scared me." Stiles breathed, placing a hand over her racing heart. "What happened? Was it too much for you?" She asked softly.

"No, I -" Lydia smiled sheepishly. "He kinda... Saw me."

Stiles rolled her eyes, unable to help smiling slightly. "Well, that lasted long."

Lydia simply shot her a playful glare in response.

Stiles sighed deeply as she shuffled over to her bed, perching on the end. "I know I know what I'm doing - and I do - but like you said; I'm just the brains."

"Well, sometimes brains are everything." Lydia said as she sat down beside the human. "You know - I was always at the very top of my class. I specifically excelled in Chemistry and Literature. Oh, and History. That was always my favourite."

Stiles smiled. "Yeah, I liked History, too. Though, I'm more of a Math geek. Oh, and I'm real good with the supernatural stuff. Better than Scott anyway. Though, he's always been a little... Well, stupid. But don't tell him I said that."

"I won't." Lydia smirked. "So anyway, what's the deal between you and Scotty-boy?" She asked, smiling all too innocently.

Stiles arched a brow. Though, she was trying very hard to keep her cool. "We're best friends. We've known each other since, like, the diaper days."

Lydia rolled her eyes, still smiling, however. "Yeah, okay. But what's the deal between you two?" She asked a little more seriously.

Stiles shot her a confused look. "Nothing. He has a girlfriend, remember?"

"Yes. And she's lovely." Lydia nodded. "But she's not the one he really wants. She's not you."

Stiles was now genuinely confused. "Come again?"

Lydia smirked. "I'm sure Scott could make you."

"Wha -" Stiles' eyes widened, her cheeks flooding instantly. Big time. "Lydia!" She settled with a girly squeal. How very mature of her.

"Oh, come on!" Lydia whined back with a scowl. "Don't be such a square! I've seen the way you both look at each other. Like you think I don't notice. Please! I notice everything! I'm a ghost!"

"Stop bringing it up." Stiles chided, smirking smugly.

Lydia stared blankly at her. "Oh, you think you're smart?"

"We've already established that we're both smart." Stiles retorted, now grinning triumphantly.

Lydia glared back at her. "Stop trying to change the sub -"

"Wait - listen..." Stiles slowly rose to her feet.

"I don't hear anything." Lydia whispered as she quickly followed behind.

"Exactly." Stiles frowned. "What'd you think he's doing?"

"Oh, gnawing at the furniture, I'm sure." Lydia replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Stiles couldn't help smirking in amusement at that one.

Another dog joke. They never got old.

To Stiles anyway...

"Wait - what're you doing!?" Lydia hissed, her eyes widening in alarm.

"I'm just gonna go check on him." Stiles muttered as she crept towards the door.

"What!? No! Stiles -"

"It'll be fine. Just stop freaking out." Stiles huffed.

Lydia glared at her again. Though, this time she really meant it. "Stiles, don't be stupid! Scott's gonna be pissed!"

"I don't care! I need to see if he's okay!" Stiles hissed back before shoving the door open and stalking silently off.

"Oh, for fu -" Lydia glanced helplessly around, finally deciding to go after her.


	5. Not The Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not the point! It doesn't matter who the fuck he kills!"

"Stiles -"

Stiles quickly turned around to face the ghost, motioning for her to be completely silent.

Lydia could only nod. Though, she was sure her heart would be racing right now, if it could.

Stiles slowly tiptoed down the dimly lit hallway, peeking into the living room to see the couch completely shredded up and the coffee table and most of the furniture splintered and scattered across the floor.

Lydia poked her head out from over the taller woman's shoulder, standing on her toes. Her eyes widened, her anger settling in about the disastrous mess.

Though, that didn't mean she still wasn't terrified. Even if she was already dead. And dare she even admit it - she was scared for Stiles (who seemed utterly oblivious, as usual).

"Damn..." Stiles silently mouthed the word to herself, her eyes slightly widened, too - mainly in shock.

Though, she was still kind of pissed. And it was only her fault. It was her idea after all. So she couldn't really be mad with Isaac.

Plus, he was too adorable.

Kind of like Scott...

Though, Scott was kind of cuter...

\- She quickly shook her head of that thought, then turning back to face the ghost, mouthing: "Wait here."

Lydia's eyes widened even more as she shook her head furiously.

Stiles simply rolled her eyes.

Lydia's eyes then widened even more, if that was even fricking possible. "Stiles -"

"Shh!" Stiles hissed, narrowing her eyes into a stern glare.

Lydia glared back at her before grabbing the human's shoulders and swirling her back around.

Stiles' eyes then widened instantly as they settled on the Beta, standing merely a few feet away, under the small archway leading into the kitchen.

Isaac let out a low, sort of warning growl, his glowing eyes locked on the human's.

"Oh -" Stiles breathed, slowly beginning to back away. "Crap..."

"Uh, I think - I think we should run... Like, now." Lydia whispered out in a hurry as she latched onto the older woman's arm.

Clearly understanding, Isaac only snarled at their shuffling. He then took a step closer, his claws out and ready.

"Yep! We should run! We should definitely run!" Lydia squealed.

"Okay - yeah!" Stiles squealed back, finally listening to the redhead. Even if it was kind of a little late for that.

+

"I just wanna make it easier for him." Scott said as he slipped his jacket on and gathered up his belongings. "I want it to be something that he accepts into his life."

Deaton nodded, wearing an understanding look as he washed his hands in the metal sink. "Well, seeing as Isaac wasn't given the choice of turning, it may be a little more difficult for him."

"Yeah, I know." Scott nodded, sighing deeply.

"But he has you and Stiles now. And he really does trust you both." Deaton added for comfort and assurance.

"Yeah, I -" Scott paused mid-sentence, his entire body freezing as he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his guts.

\- The feeling that told him something was wrong. And that feeling only ever came when one of his pack members were in trouble...

"Scott, what is it?" Deaton asked - because he knew that kind of expression, he recognised it on any Alpha.

Especially on a True Alpha - like Talia (Derek's mother) had been, too.

"Something's wrong." Scott muttered.

"It's alright. Go. I'll clean up the surgery." Deaton told him, wearing another understanding look.

Scott smiled gratefully. "Thanks." He then threw his rucksack over his shoulder, hurrying towards the door. "See ya tomorrow."

+

Both Stiles and Lydia squealed loudly the werewolf began to throw himself repeatedly at Stiles' bedroom door, trying to get in.

"Help me move this!" Stiles said as she hurried over to her dresser.

"Okay, just stand back." Lydia ordered calm.

Stiles frowned in confusion, but did as she was told. Her eyes then widened in amazement when the dresser began to slide along the floor of its own accord, until it was pressed up against the door.

Lydia grinned triumphantly. "Oh, good. I thought I might be rusty. I haven't done that in a while."

Stiles grinned excitedly. "That was totally awesome. After we deal with Isaac, we're totally having a conversation about what else you can do."

Lydia chuckled lightly, jumping mid-chuckle, along with the human when the werewolf slammed his entire body against the door once again.

Stiles' eyes widened in horror as the werewolf's clawed and hairy hand came slicing through the door, his growls growing louder as he grew more frustrated.

"He's wrecking the entire apartment!" Lydia growled, glaring over at the Beta.

"Lydia, please! Not now!" Stiles hissed back as she rushed towards her bed, grabbing her baseball bat from under the mattress.

"Are you serious!?" Lydia barked. "Don't you have magical powers? I thought you were an Emissary!"

"Yeah - I'm not the fricking Evil Witch of the West! - Or was it the East?" Stiles barked back, gripping her bat tightly and just waiting now. Waiting to fight and probably die.

"Ugh!" Lydia threw her hands up.

"Why don't you move him with your mind or whatever it is you ghosts do!?" Stiles hissed, shooting her a pointed glare.

"Oh, really? We're back to the ghost thing again?" Lydia chided, her hands placed on her hips.

"Unbelievable! You are un-believable!" Stiles grumbled back, shaking her head in dismay just as the Beta finally managed to tear a big enough hole into her poor bedroom door.

"Stiles! Oh, my God! Oh, God!" Lydia squealed, flailing her arms around, while wearing a completely panicked expression.

"Red, just go!" Stiles ordered.

"What!? No! I'm not leaving you!" Lydia squealed back, her eyes somewhere between still widened, while also trying to glare.

"Go get Derek!" Stiles snapped, her tone a little sterner.

Isaac snarled loudly, as if trying to earn the girls' attention. And it worked like a charm - both of them jumping in fright again and staring at him wide-eyed. He licked his lips as the scent of fear wafted off of the human, his gaze mainly focussed on her because of it.

"What's his apartment number!?" Lydia hissed.

"For crying out loud! He only lives three doors down!" Stiles barked, side-glancing her to shoot her another glare.

"Number, Stiles!" Lydia shot her a "hurry the fuck up!" expression.

"Nineteen!" Stiles barked back.

This time, the werewolf paid no attention whatsoever as the ghost suddenly disappeared out of thin air. His lips slowly curled into a taunting grin as he began to creep towards her.

+

In a matter of seconds, Lydia had done her Rentaghost act on every last room of Derek's apartment and it was confirmed that he was nowhere to be found.

Just their fucking sucky luck...

The redhead's head then snapped towards the front door as she heard a loud thudding sound outside - it sounded like someone running.

"Stiles!? Lydia!?"

Lydia let out a huge (worthless) breath of relief upon hearing the familiar voice of her other housemate. Instantly, she Rentaghosted back into the hallway, appearing in front of their front door.

Scott stood before her, panting lightly. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing her slightly wide-eyed expression. "Where's Stiles?"

Lydia smiled sheepishly. "Okay - don't get mad - and I cannot stress that part enough - that's a really great shirt, by the way -"

Scott narrowed his eyes, highly suspicious and still rather concerned. "Lydia, where is Stiles?" He asked, his voice a little firmer.

Lydia gulped silently. "It was all her idea! I swear! I just vacuumed! But no! Stiles decides to let Isaac stay during his furry P.M.S-ing! And now the entire apartment is completely fucked! And your stupid, curly-haired Beta is probably using your girlfriend as a chew-toy right now!" She took a deep breath, smiling faintly. "Okay, that felt good. Just letting it out -"

"What the fuck!? Are you fucking serious!?" Scott practically growled as he lightly shoved the redhead aside and then nearly ripped the front door off its hinges.

"Oh, this is not gonna end well..." Lydia murmured to herself before following after him.

"Stiles!?" Scott called out to her as he scented the air, then quickly following the fresh trail down the hallway. He ignored the mess, but his eyes widened as he spotted the large, splintered hole in her bedroom door.

"Isaac! It's me, dude!"

At the sound of her voice, Scott instantly darted down closer, easily shoving the door open (even with the weight of the dresser behind it) with his Alpha strength.

Being far too distracted to notice, Stiles swung her bat at the angry Beta - who easily caught it with just a single clawed hand. He quickly tore it away from her, tossing it aside before grabbing her neck and lifting her up off the ground.

"I-Isaac -" Stiles' winced and choked when his grip only tightened. The tips of his claws dug into her flesh, though not quite enough to draw blood.

Scott immediately darted towards them, his claws already out. With one hand, he grabbed the back of Isaac's neck. And with the other he grabbed onto the Beta's wrist and squeezed until he yelped, though, finally letting go of Stiles.

Stiles slumped to the ground, choking loudly for a few moments, as Lydia suddenly appeared, crouching beside her.

Somehow containing his anger - for now anyway - Scott let go of the Beta, shoving him back a little for a little emphasis.

Isaac growled back at the older werewolf, defiance clear in his glowing gaze. And when he received another low warning growl, he simply snarled back in response before lunging towards the human again.

Stiles' eyes widened along with Lydia's - the ghost quickly dragging her back by the shoulders again.

And by now, at the end of his tether - Scott quickly placed himself in front of the girls, his clawed hand wrapping around the Beta's throat. He shoved him back again and again, when the Beta struggled this time, the Alpha simply threw him against the wall, cracking it widely with the sheer force.

Isaac whimpered slightly, the glare still set on his wolf-like features. And when he tried to get up, the Alpha soon made it clear of how bad an idea that was -

Scott appeared over him, his eyes blazing red as he let out an almighty roar - that literally shook the walls around them.

And this time Isaac submitted completely - his gaze lowering with his head as he let out a chorus of quiet whimpers.

Scott gave one last snarl - as if daring the Beta to try again.

And of course, he didn't dare.

"Scott, don't hurt him. It's not his fault." Stiles finally found her voice, while Lydia continued to stare in shock.

Scott's eyes returned to their normal dark chocolate brown as he turned around to face her with a deeply annoyed scowl. "No - you're right. It's your fault."

Stiles knew he was right - but it still stung when he looked at her like that. "Yeah, I know." She mumbled.

Lydia sighed. "It's my fault, too."

"Red," Stiles shot her a small, but fond smile. "Shut up."

Lydia huffed, glaring back at her.

"What were you thinking?" Scott shook his head. "He could've killed you."

"Yeah, well, it's better than letting him roam the town." Stiles argued.

Scott glared at her. "That's not the point! It doesn't matter who the fuck he kills!"

"Yes, it does!" Stiles glared back. "Especially if he doesn't end up killing loads of people instead!" She yelled before shoving angrily passed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all for the clichés.  
> Especially the heroic and romatic kind.  
> And this story is gonna be full of 'em.  
> ;)


	6. World's Gayest Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was literally, like, the world's gayest ninja."

The next morning, Scott had left for work, while Stiles spent her free day clearing up their trashed apartment. And of course, Lydia helped as Isaac continued to sleep the morning away in his Alpha's bed.

"I know Scott's pissed, but I think you were still pretty badass last night." Lydia chimed, grinning and looking like a proud mother.

Stiles arched a brow, clearly confused. "I was?"

"Well, yeah." Lydia nodded. "The way you kept your cool - even when the curly furball was trying to rip your throat out."

Stiles scoffed lightly. "I was literally, like, the world's gayest ninja." She drawled out as she swept up the last of the mess in the living room.

Lydia smiled in amusement as she helped the other human shove whatever mess was left into the many, many trashbags.

"Holy fu -" Isaac gasped as he suddenly appeared in the doorway, his eyes widening as he took in the almost bare apartment. "Where's all of your stuff? What the hell did I do!?"

"And it's not just the apartment you need to worry about." Lydia stated snootily.

"Red," Stiles gave her a stern look. "Not now."

Lydia simply rolled her eyes.

And Isaac's eyes widened all the more as he glanced towards the human. "What did I -" He then noticed the red raw skin of her neck. "Shit! Stiles, I am so sorry! I -"

Stiles shot the ghost a brief glare. "It's okay, Isaac." She shot him a wide, reassuring smile.

"No! No, it's not! Are you even serious right now!? Scott's gonna fucking kill me! Oh, my God! I need to leave this apartment! I need to leave this town!" Isaac squealed, his expression now filled with fear.

Lydia arched a brow, staring at the Beta with high amusement.

"No, he's not." Stiles rolled her eyes. "He already knows. He's the one who stopped you from completely ruining the apartment and from eating my ass..." She winced slightly at how that had just sounded. "Wait - I didn't mean it like that."

And while Lydia snorted in the most unladylike way, Isaac only grew more panicked.

"He knows!? Oh, my God! How am I even still alive!?"

Again, Lydia snorted - and she looked to be enjoying herself far too much right now. "'Cause he knows your just a stupid puppy that hasn't been house-trained yet. Oh, and 'cause Stiles took the blame for you. So say; "Thank you, Stiles"." She added that last part with a teasing grin.

Isaac turned back to the human, both looking at her incredulously and with a little awe. "You did?"

Stiles shrugged. "It was my fault. I knew what you had to go through - what you all had to go through - but when I heard you screaming, I couldn't just sit in my bedroom and ignore you." She explained with a sheepish smile.

"But I could've killed you..." Isaac breathed, his eyes widened a little in amazement.

To him, this woman was unbelievable. Extraordinary. But still unbelievable.

Lydia smiled fondly at the Beta - who she actually thought was the sweetest guy she'd ever met.

Again, Stiles merely shrugged. "Well, Derek always says that you shouldn't kill people you don't know, so... Better someone you do know, right?" She joked lightheartedly.

Isaac finally cracked a grin. "Thank you, Stiles."

+

"Finally!" Lydia huffed out in relief - the trio finally managing to clear the apartment of the chaotic mess.

"Again - I'm really sorry." Isaac shot both girls a deeply apologetic (and deeply guilty) expression.

"Well, there's about twenty bags of broken crap stashed by the front door, so I am now sensing a trip to IKEA. And you all know my feelings about that." Stiles shot the wolf a mocking look of angry. "Although, I didn't really like that couch anyway."

Isaac chuckled lightly.

"Hey!" Lydia snapped, glaring at both of them - though, mainly at Stiles. "My brother gave my that couch!"

"Ew. I bet there were spunk stains on it." Stiles wrinkled her nose, the ghost's glare only increasing. "At least something good came outta last night then."

Isaac chuckled again as he followed both girls into the kitchen.

"You staying for dinner?" Stiles asked the werewolf. "I should probably get started now. Scott'll be home soon."

Isaac gulped quietly. "Uh, I dunno... Maybe I should just give him some space for a couple of days."

Stiles shook her head. "Don't be stupid. Besides, if he's mean to you, I'll just slap him across the snout with a rolled up newspaper." She chimed brightly, though, her expression was serious.

Isaac couldn't help smirking in amusement.

"What're we having tonight, Stiles?" Lydia piped up, pulling out a chair and sitting beside the Beta.

"I dunno yet. Maybe some beef stew. Though, it'll take a couple of hours." Stiles replied absentmindedly as she began to rummage through the fridge and the cupboards.

"Wait - you can eat?" Isaac stared curiously at the ghost.

Stiles chuckled. "No. Ghosts can't eat."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "No. I can't eat. But I like to feel normal." She explained simply, her tone pleasant.

"But..." Isaac looked slightly bewildered now. "You're a ghost."

Lydia's expression dropped instantly. "Ugh! And you're a curly furball!" She barked before doing her Rentaghost thing, blinking out of thin air entirely.

"Oops..." Isaac muttered, smiling sheepishly over at the human.

"Oh, don't worry about it. She'll be fine later. But I'm pretty sure she's got bi-polar." Stiles grinned as she began preparing the vegetables.

"Need any help?" Isaac asked politely.

"Nah, it's cool, dude. Thanks. I already had the meat in the pot for the last half hour, so I'm almost done." Stiles threw a grateful smile over her shoulder before turning back to cutting the tomatoes.

Isaac nodded to himself, unsure of what to do.

He'd only met Stiles a few times. He knew Deaton and Derek a little better and obviously Scott the most. And he still had yet to meet the rest of the pack. But that was mainly his own fault for being such a chickenshit.

"Hey, you okay?" Stiles turned to the nervous Beta with a look of concern.

"Uh, yeah." Isaac nodded, forcing a smile out.

Stiles rolled her eyes, not buying it for a second. "Dude, Isaac - you don't need to be so uptight around us, y'know?" She shot him another one of her bright smiles - the one that had the Beta's heart racing wildly. "We're all friends here. Heck, we're family - and pack."

"Yeah, well, not to be a buzzkill - but I kinda never really had a proper family before." Isaac admitted, his head bowed in shame, almost. "My mother died giving birth to me, my only brother died a U.S. soldier and my father -" He scoffed bitterly. "Well, I don't even know where he is now. He took off when he found out... What I am..."

Stiles scowled, feeling deeply pissed at whoever the hell ever had the nerve to call themself this poor kid's father. Drying off her hands, she shuffled over to the miserable Beta, taking the ghost's previous seat, beside him.

Isaac inhaled sharply as she grabbed both his hands and held them in her own. He then slowly lifted his gaze back to her own, feeling instantly at ease.

"We're your family now." Stiles stated with the utmost conviction in her voice and spread across her face. "And trust me - we all know how it feels to lose someone you're really close to. But that's what makes us fight even harder for each other."

Isaac simply gazed into her warm eyes, her cute bow lips so inviting, especially when they moved. And before he could even think about what he was doing, the werewolf began to lean in...


	7. Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe she was a little bit jealous...

'Love should be the opposite of death.

Should be...

It should be our biggest reason for wanting to be alive.

I mean, what else do we have otherwise?

Playing soccer? Going shopping?

But like most things in life - love gets complicated. It gets twisted up with all of the other things surrounding us -

Like possession.

Or lust.

Or heartbreak.

Or even death...

My name is Chris Argent.

And I'm a hunter. I always have been. It's all that I've ever known.

Death and destruction are all I've ever known.

And most recently, I've come to know heartbreak pretty well all over again, too...'

+

Stiles' eyes widened in shock as she pulled back, just in time. "Isaac," She muttered lowly, pressing her palms to his chest to stop him.

Isaac's eyes widened in complete horror, his cheeks instantly flushing deeply with embarrassment. "Shit - Stiles, I'm sorry - I -"

"It's okay, it's fine." Stiles was quick to reassure him. Though, her cheeks were slightly flushed, too. However, mainly out of embarrassment for the Beta.

"I should go." Isaac quickly rose from his seat.

"You don't have to." Stiles said, slowly rising, too. "Look," She sighed deeply. "If I gave you the wrong impression - I'm really sorry -"

"No, don't be." Isaac shook his head, his expression sincere. "It's my fault." He offered a small smile. "But really, I should go. I smell bad and I got work tomorrow."

Stiles nodded, shooting him a small smile in return. "Okay."

"Uh, you, uh, you won't tell Scott what just happened, will you?" Isaac asked timidly.

Stiles scowled slightly. "I don't tell Scott everything. Well, most of the time anyway."

+

Stiles closed the front door behind her after seeing Isaac out - like the good hostess that she was. And when she turned around, a certain ghost chose that precise moment to suddenly appear out of thin air, right in front of her.

"Boo!" Lydia barked, cackling wildly when the human jumped and squealed at the same time.

"Oh, real cute, Red!" Stiles snapped, glaring at the ghost with her hand placed over her racing heart.

Lydia giggled. "That never gets old."

Stiles simply shot her another glare before walking around her.

And like an excited and eager infant, Lydia bounded after her. "So, what's with the curly furball and his mommy issues?" She chirped all too casually.

Stiles plopped down on the couch. "What? What're you talking about?" She glanced up at the ghost in confusion.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Y'know, for an intelligent person, you really are stupid sometimes."

Stiles shot her another glare. "Rude." She muttered under her breath as she reached for the controller before switching the T.V. on.

Lydia smirked as she sat down beside the human. "Anyway, I'm talking about Isaac making a move on you when he clearly has motherly-type feelings towards you."

Stiles blushed lightly. "You saw that! How - were you spying!?" She hissed.

"Yes." Lydia replied, completely unashamed. "And I heard every word, too."

Stiles shot the ghost yet another glare and was about to open her mouth to reply until the sound of the front door opening echoed throughout the small apartment.

"Mama Stiles, your Danny-boy has returned to you!!"

"Danny!!" Stiles squealed excitedly as she threw herself from the couch and bounded over to the Beta.

Danny grinned, throwing his arms around the human and instantly burying his nose into her neck.

"Ugh! Stop with the scenting already! I still smell the same!" Stiles gave him a playful slap when they finally parted.

"Sorry. Habit." Danny simply continued to grin happily back. "Ah, this must be Lydia." He shot the ghost a friendly (adorably dimpled) smile before holding his hand out. "Scott told me about you. Nice to meet you."

Lydia simply beamed at the werewolf as she hopped off of the couch to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, too!" She chirped enthusiastically.

"Hey - did I ruin the party?"

"Chris? Holy cow!" Stiles' eyes widened yet again. "We haven't seen you in almost a fricking year, dude! Where've you been!?"

Chris smirked lightly as he sat himself down on one of the stools. "Around."

"Hey, Stiles -" Scott grinned, appearing beside the hunter with a large box of pizza. "I bought dinner."

"She cooked, you douche!" Lydia barked. "Why didn't you call to check!?"

"Oh..." Scott's expression dropped slightly. "You did?"

Stiles nodded, smiling lightly. "But it's cool. I didn't make enough for all of us." She motioned to their present company.

Scott smiled back, then making his way over. He placed the box down on the coffee table before plopping lazily down beside his best friend.

"Yeah - Derek said he might swing by at some point, too." Danny stated.

"What about Ethan?" Stiles asked, staring curiously.

Since the whole Nugitsune thing, Stiles still felt horrible for the death of Ethan's twin brother - Aiden. And she also still felt somehow responsible for Ethan now, too. She didn't want him to feel left out for any reason.

And as far as she was concerned, the twins had become pack the moment they decided to place their loyalties with Scott.

And it was the same with Chris - having Allison gone - killed because of her. And maybe she didn't feel as bad for Jackson as she did for Chris, she still knew how much that douchebag had actually loved the hunter's daughter.

And watching Allison dying in Jackson's arms was just another horrible memory that Stiles could never erase.

Even if she was possessed at the time...

"He's visiting a friend up in Seattle." Danny replied with a shrug. He then placed himself at her feet on the floor beside the couch before snatching up a huge slice of pizza.

"I'm making beef stew." Stiles mumbled, smiling knowingly to herself.

"Ohh!" Danny glanced up at her with excitement in his dark brown eyes. "Don't worry. I'll make room."

Scott narrowed his eyes at the Beta. "You better not block the toilet, like you did at my mom's house."

"Whatever, man. As I recall - she was completely cool about it." Danny rolled his eyes, clearly unabashed as he continued to "wolf" down another slice.

Both Stiles and Lydia snorted in amusement.

"By the way - what the fuck happened to all of your stuff?" Danny asked, staring curiously around at the lack of furniture.

"Isaac." Stiles stated simply.

"Ah." Danny nodded, needing no further explanation. "I like the new couch, though. How'd you afford it?"

"My dad paid half." Stiles explained. "Scott and I paid the other half. But obviously, we'll pay him pack."

Scott simply nodded in agreement.

"Where's Kira?" Stiles asked, staring curiously. "You should've invited her over. She's only seen the place once."

And while Stiles wanted to - with her entire being - be jealous of the utterly perfect and stunning woman, she just couldn't.

No.

Because as well as being beautiful, this woman just had to be adorable and kind and caring and sweet and friendly and - ugh!

Okay, so maybe she was a little bit jealous...

"She's having some sorta family reunion dinner thing." Scott explained simply as he reached for one last slice of pizza - seeing as his Beta had eaten most of it already.


	8. Eating Raw Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is ridiculous! I am not eating raw meat, like some wild animal, just because a ghost may or may not be ovulating!"

[One Month Later...]

Scott let out a bored huff as he sat himself down on the couch. Though, with things on the supernatural front being pretty quite lately, the Alpha couldn't really complain.

"How was work?" Lydia asked, suddenly appearing beside him within the blink of an eye.

"The same as always." Scott replied as he reached for the controller to turn the T.V. on.

"Well, you're certainly the fountain for conversations." Lydia teased with a small grin.

Scott rolled his eyes, but also smiling. "By the way, I've been wondering - about all ghosts - do you sleep?" He asked, staring curiously at the redhead.

"Well, Stiles said I should probably try. She thinks it might do me good, even if it's just a nap." Lydia explained, looking slightly troubled. "But I don't think I want to."

"Why not?" Scott asked tentatively, eyeing her carefully.

Lydia smiled weakly. "'Cause then, I might have nightmares. And I'm just not ready for them yet."

Scott simply nodded, shooting the ghost an expression of understanding.

+

[The Next Day...]

Today was Friday and the only day that Stiles and Scott finished work at roughly the same time. And as usual - because Scott finished second, he had left his motorcycle at home in order for Stiles to come pick him up afterwards.

"Okay - Batman, Spider-Man aaaand Captain Marvel." Scott piped up as they both hopped out of the Jeep.

"That one's easy, dude." Stiles grinned as she locked the Jeep, the two then making their way towards their apartment building. "Marry Batman - 'cause duh, he's rich and awesome anyway, do the upside down kiss with Spider-man and kill Captain Marvel, 'cause he bugs the hell outta with the whole "Shazam!" thing."

"You put a lot of thought into that, I see." Scott grinned as they bundled into the tiny elevator.

Stiles smirked smugly at him as she pressed the button. "I put a lot of thought into everything - you know that."

Scott chuckled lightly.

Though, now his mind was wondering back to the whole upside kiss thing. And then, he thought to himself - 'I could that, if you want...'

His thoughts were cut short, however, by the elevator doors sliding open. He followed closely behind her, the two then walking side by side down the corridor.

They stopped outside their front door, Stiles frowning curiously when the door was already unlocked. And when she finally opened the door, the soundproof barrier was temporarily lifted, causing both the friends to jump when they heard the sound of breaking glass. Instantly, they ran into the house - Stiles making sure to close the front door (along with both barriers) beforehand. And when they reached the living room, they were faced with a certain werewolf neighbour of theirs - in fact, the only werewolf neighbour of theirs.

"Derek?" Scott arched a brow over at the Beta - who stood, somewhat warily, peering into the kitchen from behind the small archway. "How'd you get in here?"

"Lydia lemme in." Derek whispered back just as another sound of shattered glass erupted throughout the apartment, making all three jump slightly.

"What the hell is that!?" Stiles hissed, narrowing her gaze towards the kitchen.

"Yeah..." Derek mumbled rather sheepishly. "Probably best not to go in there." He motioned towards the kitchen.

"Is that Lydia?" Scott asked after quickly scenting the air and finding nothing new.

Derek nodded.

"Well, why the hell is she wrecking the kitchen!?" Stiles hissed out, now narrowing her gaze in on the eldest werewolf.

"I think she's P.M.S.-ing or something. Seriously though, don't go in there. It's not safe." Derek shrugged as he strode over to plop himself down on the couch.

Scott glanced back to the kitchen curiously. "Wha -"

"She's a ghost!" Stiles hissed back - because she was also slightly offended (as a female herself) by that. "How could she possibly be P.M.S.-ing!?"

"I don't know. But I'm telling you - it's not worth the risk. Don't go in there." Derek shrugged again. "Anyway, you're the one who's s'posed to be the spirit expert these days." He shot her a pointed look. Though, his tone was a little patronising.

Stiles merely glared back at him.

"But..." Scott glanced back to the kitchen longingly. "I'm hungry..."

Stiles huffed as she threw her messenger's bag down onto the coffee table. "Well," She began, wincing slightly when another shattered glass sounded. "I don't really wanna go in there, but do you maybe just, like, wanna quickly grab the stakes and make a dash for it?"

"But -" Scott scowled. "This is ridiculous! I am not eating raw meat, like some wild animal, just because a ghost may or may not be ovulating!" The Alpha hissed, looking completely outraged.

"Do you all know what day it is today!?" Said ghost suddenly materialised right in the middle of the living room, looking even more outraged than the werewolf.

"Uhh, Monday..." Stiles mumbled, looking as confused (and slightly afraid) as the wolves.

"Right!" Lydia snapped with a nod. "And today is also mine and Greenberg's wedding anniversary!"

"Oh, shit. You poor thing." Stiles shuffled over to the ghost, pulling her into a tight embraced.

"Yeah, thanks." Lydia hugged back quickly, even managing through her anger to smile gratefully.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Scott asked, now looking as concerned as his best friend.

"Because I didn't wanna think about it!" Lydia barked, now looking more upset - if only she could actually cry. "Because if I think about it, it makes it real! And if it's real, then I also have to think about him spending the day with HER! "Orange-Face" Carla Dawson! Ugh! She was such a fucking slut back in high school!"

Derek simply watched with amusement. Though, he didn't dare to open his mouth. He wasn't stupid.

"Uhh, okay... I don't... Uh -" Scott murmured, looking a little helpless now as the ghost practically began to have a nervous breakdown right in front of him.

Lydia huffed loudly, folding her arms over her chest. "This is total bullshit!"

"Red," Stiles sighed deeply. "It's been five years. And I understand that it's hard, but Greenberg's moved on. You should, too."

Lydia glared back at her. "I'm dead! - In case you haven't noticed."

"Okay, well, I am gonna leave you guys to your family meeting here." Derek piped up, his tone slightly teasing. He rose from the couch, chuckling with deep amusement when the trio glared at him simultaneously. "Later." He simply waved them off before making his way towards the front door.

Stiles rolled her eyes, following him. "You can't get out by yourself, doofus." And when the werewolf shot her a scowl, she simply grinned before opening the door for him.

"Yeah, thanks." Derek all, but grumbled.

Stiles chuckled lightly. "See ya later, sourwolf."

Derek simply offered a curt nod before making a swift exit.

Stiles closed the door behind him. She then shuffled over to the couch, sitting down in her usual spot - in the middle, with the werewolf to her left and the ghost to her right.

"Sorry about the glasses, by the way... And the plates..." Lydia grumbled, her arms still folded over her chest. "I'll buy you some new ones."

Stiles chuckled, staring fondly at the ghost. "How're you gonna afford that?" She teased lightly.

Lydia rolled her eyes, shooting the human a playful glare. "Well, I was thinking - since people can see me now - maybe I should get a job."

"That's not such a bad idea." Scott piped up, earning a bright smile from the ghost. "It'd probably do you some good to get back out there."

Lydia nodded with an all too eager look in her wide ocean-green pools.

"Oh - my God." Stiles stared between the pair, dumbfounded. "Uh, have you both taken the stupid pill?" Her tone dripped with sarcasm as she shot them both a look of - "are you fucking serious?"

Lydia pouted instantly.

"Oh, come on, Stiles." Scott whined, also pouting slightly.

"Ugh! Stop! Both of you!" Stiles barked, glaring at them both now. "If you think that your ridiculously adorable pouting is gonna get to me - well, it's not gonna get to me!"

To which, the pair only seemed to try harder.

"Nope! It's not getting me!" Stiles glanced away from them both as she quickly rose from the couch to get away from them.

"Grab her!" Lydia yelled out with a loud and rather evil-sounding cackle.

"Wha -" Stiles glanced back only to see both the werewolf and the ghost practically fly from the couch. And somehow, she managed to pick up the nearest wooden stool in time and swing it at her nearest attacker -

\- Which happened to be there werewolf.

"Oh, shit!" Stiles squealed in shock when the force of her smacking the stool across his face caused it to break in her grasp.

Scott stumbled back slightly, his face aching immensely, though, only for a few seconds, thankfully. He glanced over at his best friend incredulously. "Did you just hit me with a chair?" He asked - as if he simply couldn't believe it.

"Ha!" Lydia chuckled loudly, clearly highly amused.

"Yes!" Stiles roared angrily. "Sorry!" She squealed, then feeling very guilty once again.

"That totally fricking hurt, dude." Scott whined, now pouting once again.

Stiles rolled her eyes, though, she was fighting back the urge to smile.

"Well, once again, you've both cheered me up. So thank you!" Lydia piped up, grinning at both of them - this strange couple that she had already grown to love in the space of a few months.

Stiles finally allowed herself to smile. "Fine." She sighed loudly in defeat. "We can go out tonight and maybe help you find a job in the morning..."

Scott smiled, simply beaming.

Whereas Lydia - understandably - was a lot more excited. "Yay!" She squealed in delight, jumping up and down on her spot.

"I'll grab our jackets." Scott announced as he shuffled off down the hallway.

"Excellent!" Lydia chirped as she bounded towards the front door. "Stiles, fetch Scott's leash!"

"Hey! I heard that!" - Came Scott's distant "bark".

Stiles merely grinned, shaking her head in amusement.

This was her life now, it seemed. And she fucking loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff and romance is coming VERY soon!  
> ;)


	9. Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To your life. To your death, even. Y'know, we're both still here for a reason after all, Lydia."

"God, it was so fucking embarrassing." Jackson grumbled under his breath as he followed his two pack mates down the corridor.

"Wow," Stiles arched a brow at him, smirking in amusement. "Have you ever actually felt that emotion before?"

"Oh, ha-ha." Jackson retorted, wrinkling his face up at her.

Stiles simply grinned to herself as she unlocked the front door of their apartment.

"Huh, this place is pretty cool." Jackson nodded his approval as he walked into the living room, his eyes taking everything in.

"Don't sound too surprised." Scott piped up, shooting him a slight glare.

Jackson simply grinned. "I thought you had a ghost living with you?" He gave a questioning glance around for emphasis.

"We do." Stiles nodded as she flung her messenger's bag onto the coffee table before plopping lazily down on the couch. "She's out."

Scott slipped off down the hallway to go shower as his Beta continued to glance around their apartment with interest.

"'Out'?" Jackson arched a brow over at her. "Ghosts go out?" He seemed slightly amused by that notion.

Stiles chuckled lightly, nodding again. "It would seem so. She found a new ghost friend. I think his name's 'Gilbert' or something." She explained, earning a nod from the wolf.

"What's she like - this ghost housemate of yours?" Jackson asked curiously as he came to sit beside her.

"A little crazy - though, I think that's from being alone for so long." Stiles smiled fondly. "But she's really nice. Really pretty, too... No, wait - she's actually the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Which is both hott and annoying."

Jackson smirked. "Hott, huh?"

Stiles rolled her eyes with a small grin. "That all you heard?"

"Hey, I'm a guy... And a werewolf." Jackson shrugged casually.

"So, this girl," Stiles wanted very much to go back to their previous topic and not only because it was fricking hilarious. "Annie - is it?"

Jackson's entire expression dropped as he nodded stiffly, his pale, but perfect cheeks flushed lightly, too.

"Right." Stiles nodded, trying to keep her face straight for both their sakes. "So, you took Annie out on a full moon - like the idiot you are -"

Jackson merely nodded, even pouting slightly now.

"Uh-huh. And it was going smoothly until you decided to go back to her apartment and bone her. How am I doing so far?" Stiles teased, smiling, though, only a little.

"Fine." Jackson gritted out, narrowing his eyes. "Even better if you leave out the dog jokes."

"Yeah, right, dude. We've been asking her to stop with the dog jokes since forever." Scott piped up as he appeared in a fresh set of clothes - a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants - his short, dark hair still slightly damp.

Stiles somehow managed to ignore the flutter of her pulse, quickly drawing her gaze back to the Beta instead. "He's not wrong."

Jackson merely glared at her. "Look, the point is - I was halfway through shifting while we were having sex. And it was totally awesome, but -"

Scott snorted loudly, clearly amused as he made his way over and plopped down on the other side of the human. He grabbed the controller, ignoring the dark glare his Beta was giving him as he switched the T.V. on.

"Okay, that was a little too much information for me. But thank you." Stiles said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"And where exactly was the point you're trying to make in that statement?" The Alpha asked with a grin and without even glancing away through the T.V. as he flicked through the channels.

"Yes," Stiles nodded in agreement as she glared at the Beta. "That, too."

Jackson huffed. "I had the wolf in me." He stated - as if the explanation was obvious.

"Yeah, so did Annie." Scott muttered, loud enough for even the human to hear.

"Oh, snap!" Stiles let out a loud laugh - both a hand of her's and her best friend's rising in a quick high-five before the two of them burst out into even louder laughter.

"Would you stop! Both of you! Giggling like fucking school girls!" Jackson snapped, his expression somewhere between a glare and a pout. "This isn't a fucking joke! I really like Annie."

The two best friends quickly composed themselves, though, both were still trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay, we're sorry." Stiles coughed loudly, trying to stop herself from bursting out into laughter once again.

"Please continue." Scott muttered, also trying to stay composed.

Jackson huffed, now mostly glaring at the both of them. "I just, I thought that she might have liked me, too, but what if she's only interested in the wolf? And I mean, I admit, I was a complete douche as a human."

"Well..." Stiles and Scott mumbled in unison, both of them also trailing awkwardly off.

Jackson glared, looking completely offended altogether now. "Oh. Oh, thank you for the - "oh, no Jackson. How could that be possible?" Well, thank you very much to both of you - my so-called pack!"

"Hey! Don't get pissy with us!" Stiles snapped, now glaring back at him. "This is your mess. Scott maybe your Alpha, but he's not your fricking nanny. So stop moping and be a grown-up!"

"And that's coming from Stiles?" Scott smirked smugly over at his Beta. "Wow, dude, you must be really immature."

Stiles shot her so-called best friend a glare, though, it was more playful than anything else. And also returned - by which she then almost had a nervous breakdown - what if he was listening to her pulse or something!?

'Oh, God -' Her thoughts were cut off by the Beta letting out another annoyed huff as he quickly hauled himself up from the couch.

"Fine! I'll know when I'm not wanted!" Jackson shot them one last glare before storming towards the front door.

"You're such a drama queen." Stiles rolled her eyes as she rose as well to let the idiot out.

+

"So, how long have you been dead?" Lydia asked as the two ghosts walked side by side through the sunny and rather beautiful graveyard.

"That's a bit of a personal question - don't you think?" Gilbert asked back.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry..." Lydia bit at her bottom lip nervously.

Gilbert's expression was serious for all of a couple of seconds before he broke out into a large, warm grin. "Ah, I'm just jiving with you, dollface!" He chimed, playfully knocking his elbow into her's.

Lydia's shoulders sagged in relief. Though, she was a little annoyed. This guy was as irritating as he was actually rather endearing and sweet.

"Anyway, been dead since 1972." Gilbert finally answered, his tone light. He seemed almost - happy?

Lydia frowned curiously at him. "How come you haven't - y'know... Crossed over yet?"

Gilbert shrugged casually. "Not all that bothered about the whole unfinshed business thing, to be frank."

Lydia's brow only creased all the more upon hearing that, but she kept her opinion to herself anyway. Somehow. "You don't... Miss it?" She asked, curious again - because this guy was freakingly intriguing, if she was being "frank".

"Miss what?" Gilbert asked absentmindedly as they continued their afternoon stroll - completely invisible to the few people scattered around the graveyard.

Lydia stared blankly at him for a moment as she tried to process the genuine carefree tone in the other ghost's voice. "Being human." She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which, to her, it was.

"Look, Lydia," Gilbert finally halted, causing the redhead to do the same. He then turned fully to face her with an almost defeated sounding sigh escaping passed his lips. "You're beyond all of that now." He smiled brightly. "Beyond human needs, human cravings, all of that. The world is a place of total beauty and it's still here for us - we're still here to enjoy it. It's a better place for us now."

Lydia was struck by how much conviction and belief was in both his voice and expression. She couldn't understand why she didn't feel like that. And she wanted to. God, did she want to. "A better place?" She arched a brow, smiling quite sheepishly. "Isn't that where we should have gone when we died?"

"No, no!" Gilbert bounced excitedly on the heels of his Converse. "No, see, that's what I used to think." He smiled brightly again, simply dazzling her with his pearly whites and thin, but soft and pink lips. "But then, when I stood by my grave, I actually felt the peace - y'know, the sorta stillness of it. And that's all it took - I knew that this is where I wanted to stay. Forever."

Again, Lydia was surprised and slightly in awe of the smile gracing his face as that last word echoed through her mind. "Forever?"

"Oh, yeah." Gilbert nodded, shooting her another stunning grin, his light gray gaze twinkling slightly, too. "Well, unless I actually find some kind of resolution, I suppose."

Lydia nodded, still slightly unsure. "To what?" She asked - her curiosity always getting the better of her, even in life before death.

Gilbert shrugged again. "To your life. To your death, even. Y'know, we're both still here for a reason after all, Lydia."

+

"Why are you using the front door?" Stiles arched a brow at the redhead as she made her way over into the living room.

Lydia narrowed her eyes - shooting her a pointed look in response.

Stiles sighed lightly. "Yeah, yeah - normal, normal, routine, routine - blah-blah-blah." She drawled out before turning her gaze back to the T.V.

Lydia simply rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the couch - in her usual spot between the two "best friends". She fought the urge the snort at that hilarious thought - 'Friends. Right...'

Scott smiled fondly at both his girls - only slightly feeling bad about Kira - though, feeling even worse for only feeling slightly bad. It was just a never ending cycle for the poor Alpha.

'Poor Alpha. Pff.' He thought, almost bitterly. 'I am a terrible best friend and an even worse boyfriend.'

"And where have you been, young lady?" He asked - after brushing the unwanted thoughts away (for now). "It's almost midnight. Stiles and I were worried." And he was clearly taunting, especially with that stupid smirk lingering there across his annoying adorable mouth.

Lydia would have blushed right then - y'know, if she still could, that is. "Oh, um, I was with Gilbert all day. We went to the cemetery." She smiled brightly, unable to help it, though, she knew she was practically beaming like a school girl with a crush.

"Wow, he really knows how to make a girl feel special." Stiles piped up with a teasing, but also playful tone. She thought that it was actually kinda cute that Red had a new ghost friend.

"It was actually really lovely." Lydia's smile continued to grow, her expression turning rather bashful, too. "It also made me realise something - about why I'm still here. There's clearly some unresolved matter I have to deal with in order to finally cross over."

"Um, okay..." And Stiles actually felt her heart drop slightly at the thought of never seeing the redhead again.

It was just so permanent.

Scott, too, looked slightly bummed out - though, the ghost seemed completely oblivious to the both of them. "So, uh, what needs to be resolved?"

"Well, if I knew that, I wouldn't be here, would I? Keep up, Scotty." Lydia shook her head, though, she was smiling faintly.

"Right." Scott nodded, even managing to fake a smile - and Stiles was impressed.

"So..." Stiles piped up warily. "What're you gonna do?"

"Hmm," Lydia frowned. "I'm not quite sure ye - aha!" Her expression brightened immensely, her eyes wide and an even wider grin on her ruby red lips.

"You know what you're gonna do?" Scott asked, staring both curiously and in confusion at the ghost.

"Well, no..." Lydia smiled sheepishly again. "But I'm pretty sure it will involve some highlighting sharpies and a large pad of paper!"

The best friends simply watched - both slightly wide-eyed and curious - as the ghost sprung back up onto her feet before bounding over into the kitchen.

"What's with the face?" Stiles asked, staring at the werewolf with slight concern.

Scott stared blankly at her before responding. "It's just my face, dude." He said, now looking slightly confused again.

Stiles merely smiled in amusement. "I think this is probably a good thing for Lydia."

And she really did believe that. She just still wasn't keen on the whole idea, though.

"Ugh. God only knows what she could uncover. Why do you think that I've never mentioned any of this to her?" Scott grimaced slightly. "Now you're doing the face." He noted, arching a brow at her.

Stiles frowned deepened. "Yeah, I just never thought of it that way. What if she finds out something she really doesn't like?"


	10. Quiet As The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Quiet as the grave."

[Two Weeks Later...]

"This is crazy talk. You cannot get a job, Lydia." Stiles then glanced to the werewolf for backup. "Scott, tell her!" She whined pathetically. "She's being unreasonable!"

"I'm not being unreasonable!" Lydia quipped. "Besides, who would know that I'm a ghost? I'm solid, too, now that I'm visible."

"You're not solid. You're squishy." Scott grinned fondly at the ghost.

"Oh, Scotty," Lydia cooed, pinching his cheek. "You are just too cute!"

Scott pouted slightly as he rubbed at his cheek.

"And what about if someone touches you and they feel how cold you are?" Stiles arched a brow, staring expectantly at the ghost.

And she wasn't trying to be mean - she cared about the redhead, really, she did. They'd quickly grown very close.

"What kind of bar do you think this is, Stilinski?" Lydia arched her brow right back. "And I'm only working afternoons. It's a five hour shift. That's nothing. I'll be fine." She insisted, shooting the best friends one last smile before Rentaghosting out of the room.

"Well, I think it's good." Scott could only smile when the human glared up at him. "Oh, come on! At least it gives her something else to focus on - other than her unresolved death. I mean, I know it's pretty selfish of us to wanna keep her around for as long as possible, but I kinda like having her here."

"Me, too." Stiles nodded with a huff. "And no, you're right." She said, though, there was still a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "The disembodied spirit of a dead woman is getting a job in the service industry. What could possibly go wrong?"

+

[Two Months Later - Halloween...]

Even though tonight had been the busiest night yet - working at her new job at 'Bar 9' - Lydia had still thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it. She got to interact with people - normal people and it did actually start to make her feel a little less lonely.

Already, she loved Stiles and Scott like they were her own family - but it just wasn't enough. She needed something - she didn't know what. But maybe if she could just find out what really happened to her - to remember how she died - then maybe she'd finally feel that peace she was looking for.

However, this was real life. And real life never went according to your own plans. Because real life sucked. It sucked hard.

"Thanks for tonight, Jay! It was really fun." Lydia shot her boss a smile as she stepped out from behind the finally empty bar.

"No, thank you, darling!" Jay shot her a grin right back, his blue eyes aged, but incredibly cheerful (as they usually were). "See ya Monday!"

"See ya!" Lydia waved to the middle-aged man before finally making her way out of the building.

"Lydia!?"

Lydia halted in the middle of the vacant and rather dimly lit alleyway, her entire form freezing at the sound of an all too familiar voice - a voice she thought she'd never hear again. Slowly, she forced herself to turn around, her eyes instantly widening at the sight of boyfriend - or ex-boyfriend, depending on how you looked at it.

Greenburg smiled broadly, shaking his head in amusement. He seemed to totally disregard the fact that he had buried this woman five years ago - which slightly disturbed the ghost. "I fucking knew it! I knew I saw you in the bar tonight! I thought I was going crazy - that it was just my guilt." He chuckled lightly.

Guilt?

Lydia's eyes widened even more as she was suddenly smacked with the full force of a flashback -

\- "How could you fucking sleep with her!? Of all the fucking women in the world!?" Lydia screamed, tears screaming down her face and her cheeks heavily flushed.

"Well, at least she knows how to give good head!" Greenburg sneered back, smirking cruely.

"Asshole!" Lydia gasped loudly and without even thinking, she reached forward and slapped him across the face, hard.

At that point, Greenburg switched, seeing red. His eyes narrowed slowly before he roughly grabbed at her upper arms and shoved her with all of his strength and fury.

Lydia gasped even louder this time, her eyes widening and then wincing as she felt the back of her head smacking against their bedroom wall, behind her. Her head seemed to explode with immense pain, though, it only lasted until she slowly slumped to the ground, blacking out completely -

\- "You..." Lydia was shaking slightly now - actually shaking.

Do ghosts even shake? What the fuck?

Greenburg chuckled again. "See, I shoulda known that even death wouldn't be a match for one of your sulks." He smirked smugly. "I mean, that's what this is, isn't it? Jesus, Lyds," He rolled his eyes. "This is that vacation we took in Japan, all over again."

And now, it was Lydia's turn to snap.

And it was always something she was very good at.

That.

And getting revenge.

"A 'sulk'!?" Lydia barked, her eyes narrowed - because he couldn't hurt her anymore, anymore than he already fucking had. "You fucking killed me!"

"So, what exactly are you, then? A ghost?" Greenburg cut in, still smirking and looking utterly amused by the entire situation.

He had always known that something weird was up with this town, but damn.

Lydia stared incredulously back at him, suddenly feeling slightly speechless.

Again, what the fuck?

She was never speechless! Never!

"Well, come on! Spit it out!" Greenburg barked, clearly taunting her. "Quiet as the grave." His smirk widened when the ghost simply continued to stare wide-eyed back at him, like a little deer caught in the headlights. "I think we're done here, don't you?"


	11. The Wild Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This," She motioned around to her friends. "Is where the wild things are."

"Wait - so, he didn't freak out? Like, at all?" Stiles' eyes were widened slightly in horror.

Lydia - in her usual spot, on the couch, in between her two best friends - simply nodded and then let out an angry huff, her arms folded over her chest as she proceeded to "sulk".

Oh, she was so not going to let this "sulk" of hers go.

Not until she made Greenberg pay for what he had done to her.

"Well, it makes sense when you think about it." Scott piped up. "I mean, we're expecting this guy to act sane when he's the one who murdered his girlfriend in this apartment before selling it to us."

"Good point." Stiles mumbled with a small frown.

"He didn't even seem all that shocked. He just... He just fucking laughed." Lydia said, her tone low and bitter as she glared down at the poor coffee table like she wanted to blow it the fuck up.

"You still wanna be human again?" Stiles scoffed, also looking rather bitter now. "Humanity. Pff! Most of humanity still point at planes. The way you talk about them - how charming they are, how benign. Like they're Howard from the fucking Halifax."

Scott arched a brow at his best friend's outburst.

Lydia simply glared at the human.

She didn't understand. Neither of them did. And they never would.

Well, unless they died...

Although, the ghost never wanted to think about that.

""Them"?" The redhead arched a brow. "You don't consider yourself human?"

"Of course I do," Stiles rolled her eyes. "But as much as I am, I'm also not. Not anymore. The point is that most humans are just stupid and thuggish and cruel. We will never be like them again and thank fuck for that! They're the fucking monsters! I just can't believe it's taken me this fricking long to figure that out."

Scott frowned deeply. "Stiles -"

"No," Lydia cut in. "She's right. Greenberg's won. And it feels like he's killing me all over again." She mumbled miserably.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Stiles snorted loudly before hauling herself up onto her feet. "Get up!" She demanded, her voice as stern as her expression.

Both ghost and werewolf glanced curiously up at the human.

"Lydia, get up!" Stiles shot her a challenging expression.

"Why? What's the point? He's already beaten me." Lydia huffed, defiant to the last moment - as ever.

"Okay, first of all, you just need to stop talking right now. Seriously." Stiles shook her head, looking rather annoyed.

"You don't understand." Lydia said.

"No, you don't understand." Stiles stated as a matter of fact. "You're my friend. And no one fucks with my friends. I say we go haunt this dude's ass until he confesses what he's done."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Scott didn't look so sure.

"You're right." Lydia nodded at the werewolf. "We should just kill him instead."

"What? No!" Scott exclaimed, eyes widened. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh, come on, Scott," Stiles practically whined. "I mean - not the part where we murder a him - just the haunting part."

"Why can't we kill him?" Lydia pouted.

"Because he's human." Scott replied with a "duh" expression.

"Pff! Barely." Lydia scoffed.

"Yeah, gotta say, I'm with Red on this one. Sorry Scotty." Stiles grinned, not looking very sorry at all.

Scott shot her a playful glare before letting out a defeated huff. "Well, I guess the haunting thing could be fun."

"Yes!" Stiles hissed, fisting the air in triumph.

Lydia glanced curiously at the human. "Okay, but... What exactly did you have in mind?"

To which, Stiles' lips then slowly crawled upwards into a mischievous grin.

+

Stiles was amazing. She didn't need other people to tell her this. She knew she was amazing.

Yesterday, she had gotten Danny to use his awesome computer hacking skills to find out where Greenberg lived now and he had done so with very little effort at all.

Find the setting - that was part one of the plan complete.

Later that night, Scott had called in for some backup in the form of Peter Hale - who was only all too happy to help once he had learned the full story.

Hire a little extra help - that was part two of the plan.

And now, the four of them were now in the very midst of the third and final part of the plan -

Lydia waited for him to emerge from his bedroom, standing in his living room. "Hello, darling."

Greenberg halted, a surprised look flitting briefly across his face before his usual cocky demeanour quickly returned. "Didn't I kill you?" He asked, his tone casual, though, he was clearly teasing.

Lydia's jaw tightened, but other than that, she managed to keep calm. "Yeah, but I had some unfinished business - had to switch off the iron." She chided.

Greenberg smirked. "So, what're you doing here?"

"I've come to make you confess." Lydia replied calmly.

To which, Greenberg instantly burst out laughing.

Again.

Asshole.

"So, what? You've come to make me feel guilty? Is that it? Is that what we're supposed to be doing here?" Greenberg let out another laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

Lydia simply glared back at him. Though, she thought she was doing pretty well in keeping her emotions in check right now.

No.

Stick to the plan.

"Oh, Lyds," Greenberg grinned broadly. "It won't work, baby. Not on me." He said, sounding almost absurdly apologetic. Though, it was clear that he was still taunting her. "See, 'cause what no one ever tells you is that to kill someone and to actually get away with it - it makes you feel bulletproof - makes you like a God."

And his words only made Lydia's lips slowly turn upwards into a rather sadistic, but oddly still sweet smile. Slowly, she raised her right hand before clicking her fingers once.

Greenberg's eyes widened instantly as a pair of glowing blue eyes suddenly appeared to the left side of the ghost, into the darkness of the room. And then suddenly a pair of glowing red eyes sparked into life on the other side of the ghost. And then suddenly, he blinked rapidly as the lights switched on, his eyes trying to adjust.

Standing by the lightswitch, Stiles leaned casually against the wall. Her arms were folded over her chest, a small, but smug smirk lingering across her lips.

"What the fuck is this!?" Greenburg glared back at the redhead. "Who the fuck are these freaks!?"

"Uh, well, I'm Stiles." Stiles chirped casually. "That's Scott," She pointed to the Alpha, then pointing to the Beta. "And that's Peter."

Scott fought the urge to smirk in amusement as he kept his Beta features on to scare the shit out of this asshole.

Whereas Peter had no problem in smirking widely at the talkative human.

Lydia's smile only widened as she finally spoke up. "There's just one question that you haven't ask yourself yet."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Greenburg practically snarled back.

"If I exist -" Lydia grinned. "What else does?"

Stiles smiled - like a proud mother.

How absurd.

Though, it's not as if they were plotting murder.

No, this was justice.

Not revenge.

As sweet as revenge would be, however...

Greenberg's gaze darted towards the werewolves, briefly glancing towards the human, too.

Lydia's grin widened a little more - she knew he was scared, could practically feel it radiating off of him. "You really think you're bulletproof? Stiles is fricking black-magicproof. You think that you're the big, bad Alpha wolf? You should Scott at his best on a full moon."

Greenberg's eyes widened slightly as they glanced briefly back towards the guy with the glowing red eyes and the woman standing along the wall behind them.

"You think that you're a cold-blooded killer?" Lydia scoffed lightly, letting out a rather disturbing (and still somehow sweet) giggle. "Peter suffered from insanity, killed his niece and a whole mess of other people before you even knew what you're dick was for."

Peter grinned at that.

He had to admit - he liked this redhead. He liked her a lot.

"Don't you get it?" Lydia shot him an innocent expression, enjoying every little quiver of his pathetic body. "I'm just the tip of the supernatural iceberg - the horror show - the nightmare."

Greenberg gulped silently, taking a couple of steps back when the men with glowing eyes each let out a low growl, baring their large and sharp canines.

"Look at you - so pleased with your petty, grubby, little murder." Lydia shook her head in dismay - as if chastising. "The fact is - when it comes down to pure, naked evil - you're just a fucking rookie amateur. And tonight, I came to tell you that you've wandered off the path. This," She motioned around to her friends. "Is where the wild things are. And we know your scent now. We can find you anywhere, anytime. And now, I'm going to tell you the worst thing in the world - something that only the dead know..."

Greenberg gasped lightly as she suddenly appeared in front of him out of thin air, her cold hand gripping the back of his neck.

"Scott, cover your ears." Lydia glanced over her shoulder at him.

Scott frowned, clearly confused.

"Do it." Peter nodded encouragingly.

Scott simply did as he was told, placing his clawed hands over his pointed ears. Although, he was curious as to why the other werewolf didn't have to cover his own ears, too.

Lydia leaned up on her tiptoes, her lips barely grazing his left earlobe as she began to whisper the words so that the Stiles couldn't hear them, too.

Greenberg's eyes widened in utter terror, his face going very pale as the ghost slowly pulled away. "That's not true!" He cried rather pathetically.

"It's true. I saw it for myself." Lydia smirked at the poor excuse for a human. "My advice to you? Find a safe place. With locks. And really mean guard dogs. And never, ever turn out the lights."


	12. Must Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We must destroy this."

[1 Week Later...]

"I don't understand - why the fuck am I still here!? Greenberg confessed fifty-seven hours ago and I'm still fucking here!" Lydia huffed as she flopped down onto her usual spot, in the middle of the couch.

"I think maybe it's because you still have ties here." Stiles said, motioning towards her and the werewolf.

"And this place." Scott added, motioning to the apartment.

"Oh, what - so I'm supposed to get rid of you two as well?" Lydia arched a brow.

"No." Stiles chuckled in amusement. "If you really wanted to cross over, you would have by now. But you must love us too much."

Lydia rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling at that.

And of course it was true. She had never clicked so fast with anyone like she had done so with Stiles and Scott.

"Well, unless Greenberg wasn't your unfinished business." Scott added.

"Or that, yeah." Stiles nodded in agreement.

"But what else could it possibly be?" Lydia frowned slightly.

And in that moment, Gilbert suddenly chose to materialise out of thin air, standing right in front of the trio. "Knock-knock!" He chirped with his usual bright grin.

"Hey, Gilly." Lydia shot him a small smile.

"Afternoon to you, dollface." Gilbert chimed back.

"Y'know, you could actually use the door." Scott said, smirking slightly.

"But..." Gilbert stared blankly at the werewolf. "I'm a ghost."

Stiles chuckled. "Hey, Gilbert. How've you been?"

"Dead, pretty much. But loving it!" Gilbert's grin had now returned, fully blown.

Stiles grinned back at the over-enthusiastic and every gleeful ghost.

"I read about your fella in the papers this morning. I'm sorry, dollface." Gilbert said, his tone genuine, his expression sincere.

Lydia's smile widened, though, barely. "Thank you."

"Come on," Gilbert stepped up to the redhead, offering out a hand towards her. "We're going out. See if we can cheer you up." He grinned encouragingly.

Lydia glanced between her friends. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Scott nodded, smiling.

Stiles grinned widened. "Have fun! Have her home by midnight!"

Scott chuckled at that, shaking his head.

Lydia rolled her eyes, shooting the human a playful glare before grabbing the other ghost's hand.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Gilbert grinned widely back at the human, saluting her with two fingers. The two ghosts disappeared Rentaghosted out of the apartment.

+

[The Next Day...]

"Oh... God..." Derek's eyes widened in utter horror as he stared up at large piece of purple paper stuck to the fridge.

"What's up, sourwolf?" Stiles stared curiously over at him, a large bag of chips in her hand.

"Scott made a rota." Derek replied without even glancing away from the paper.

"What!?" Lydia suddenly materialised, her eyes narrowed into angry slits as she inspected the sheet. "Ugh! Who does that damn dog think he is!?"

"But..." Stiles pouted slightly as she glanced over at the sheet. "I already have a rota..."

"Please," Lydia scoffed. "You have O.C.D."

Stiles shot the ghost a glare. Although, she wasn't too annoyed to stop eating her chips.

"It's all been typed up and cut out and it's even fricking coloured coded!" Derek's eyes widened even more. "He's planned every waking moment of our lives..."

"We must destroy this." Lydia declared, glaring back at the chart.

"Anyway, when the fuck did I get roped into shit!?" Derek barked, now glaring to himself.

Though, one may have thought the werewolf was pouting. Though, just a little.

Stiles snorted, smiling all too smugly. "Since he's your Alpha. You don't like it, you can always be an Omega."

And though she was only teasing the Beta, they both knew she was very serious.

Nevertheless, Derek shot her one of his infamous (and achingly adorable) glares.

"What the hell brought this on anyway?" Lydia asked, staring curiously at the human. "Scott's a lazy shit most of the time."

Stiles snorted in amusement. "Maybe he suffered a blow to the head. I dunno. He's always been pretty dim. But seriously, my grandma suffered a blow from the head." She said, her expression completely serious. "She got hit in the head by a radio-controlled plane at the country fair, this one time. And from that moment on, she was completely obsessed with pygmy goats."

Both werewolf and ghost shared a brief look of utter confusion before staring blankly back at the human.

"I'm sorry," Lydia said, pinching lightly at the bridge of her nose. "But I really did not understand a single word of that."


	13. The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You closed the Door..."

"You saw Them - didn't you?" Lydia arched a brow at the werewolf. "The Men with Sticks and Ropes."

Peter nodded. "Everybody sees Them eventually. When they die..."

+

[One Hour Later...]

"Thirty-five bucks for a sandwich!" Isaac hissed, completely outraged. "What the hell!? Is it made outta fricking gold or something!?"

"You're the one who wanted fine dining, remember?" Scott rolled his eyes before going back to scanning the restaurant's menu.

"And who orders a sandwich at a posh restaurant anyway?" Danny drawled out, shooting his youngest pack mate a look of dismay.

"I really like sandwiches. What's the problem?" Isaac quipped back, arching a brow at the older Beta.

Danny simply smirked before going back to his own menu.

"Should you be eating bacon anyway? Aren't you Jewish?" Kira asked, looking slightly confused.

Both Stiles and Scott had to hold on the laughter that wanted to burst out.

"Yeah." Isaac rolled his eyes. "But I kinda gave up on the whole orthodoxy thing when I started turning into a wolf."

"Do they have rules about being a werewolf?" Kira asked, looking intrigued now.

"Eh," Isaac shrugged lightly. "I think it'd be difficult to find a religion that doesn't frown upon it."

Kira simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"What about the Moonies?" Stiles then piped up, wearing a large, amused grin - that Scott and Danny also shared with her.

To which, Isaac glared at all three. "Y'know the difference between you and me Stilinski?" He asked, his tone slightly snooty.

"I don't have to shave my palms once a month?" Stiles quipped back without missing a beat, causing the other three to laugh.

Isaac gasped lightly, now looking slightly offended. "I think that's actually racist!" He practically squealed.

Stiles scoffed. "You're not a race - you're a species."

"Well, then, it's speciest!" Isaac retorted, then proceeding to sulk slightly.

"Whatever, dude." Stiles rolled her eyes. Though, she couldn't help smirking still. "I never know whether it's Jewish guilt or werewolf guilt with you."

"Are they pretty much the same thing?" Scott piped up, sharing a grin with his -

"Best friend".

Kira was starting to wonder lately...

+

[Meanwhile...]

Lydia's eyes widened in awe as she stared at the glowing red door where her apartment front door was usually situated.

This was it. What she had been waiting for.

It had suddenly just appeared while she was doing a bit of dusting. And now that it was here, she didn't know if she could really leave.

At least not without saying her goodbyes to her friends...

"Lydia..."

The ghost felt her form stiffen at the echoed and rather creepy sounding whisper. She recognised the chill that ran through her as the same one she had felt the last time she had seen them - on the night of her death.

"No... Oh, God, no..." Lydia breathed, her eyes widening even more as the red door slowly began to open of it's own accord.

"Lydia... Help us..." The formless voice whispered, sounding rather pained.

"No! Go away!" Lydia barked defiantly, trying to stand her ground.

"It's your time..."

And at those words, suddenly the redhead felt like an invisible rope had been rapped around her ankles. She screamed out as she went crashing to the floor.

"No! No, please! NO!"

She began screaming repeatedly, her nails scratching at the wooden floorboards as the invisible rope slowly began to drag her towards the open door that lead into complete darkness.

"Stiles! Scott! Derek! Help me! Please, somebody help me!"

"Lydia... Come to us..."

"Not today!"

Lydia suddenly heard an unfamiliar voice behind her as she continued to claw at the floorboards. She then heard the distinct sound of a door closing before finally feeling the invisible rope disappearing from her altogether.

She gasped loudly, scrambling back up onto her feet. She quickly swirled around then, to be faced with a rather tall, skinny (but rather attractive) man - who was dressed in a very expensive-looking gray suit.

The man brushed off his hands as the red door finally disappeared, leaving the front door in its place. He quickly smoothed out his (perfect) suit before finally turning to face the woman.

"Hi. I'm Cooper. Pleased to meet you." He gave a friendly smile as he offered out a hand to the redhead.

"I-I'm Lydia." She managed to mumble out her response as she shuffled slowly over to him and shook his hand.

"Very pretty name." Cooper's smile widened. "Well, I better be off."

Lydia's eyes widened slightly. "Wait!"

Cooper arched a brow at her.

"You..." Lydia glanced back towards where the red door had previously sat. "You closed the Door..."

"Yeah..." Cooper shot her a "what's your point?" look.

"How did you do that?" Lydia asked, shooting him - what she thought was a highly deserved - "duh" look in return.

"Extremely well." Cooper responded simply. "And a "thank you" would have been nice, by the way."

Lydia smiled sheepishly at that. "Um, thank you."

Cooper smiled once again. "No worries, angel."

"Do you know what's behind the Door?" Lydia asked all too curiously. Though, she was dreading the answer.

"You've already seen it." Cooper told her. "We all have - when we die."

"The Men with Sticks and Ropes..." Lydia uttered, her dread kicking in straight away. "What are They? Are They like us?"

"They're nothing like us." Cooper scoffed lightly, looking slightly disgusted by the mere thought. "They're Reapers, I guess you could say. Although, They don't collect souls like They're supposed to in human folklore - They take them."

"What do They do with the souls?" And again, Lydia didn't know why she was asking when she knew that couldn't possibly like the answer.

But she was curious. Heck, it was more than that - she needed to know.

"I don't know." Cooper replied. "I've never been on the other side of the Door."

"Why did you close it for me? What's in it for you?" Lydia asked, arching a brow at him.

"That's none of your business." Cooper stated, mimicking her expression.

Lydia merely shot him a withering look.

Cooper smirked in amusement.

"You have to help me." Lydia said, her expression pleading.

"I don't have to do anything of the sort." Cooper scoffed. "Look, I just help out the newbies from time to time. There's no automatic bond between us. You're not my responsibility. We're ghosts, angel. Flotsam and jetsam."


	14. Private Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was a private conversation between us!"

"If you don't help me, I'll haunt you!" Lydia declared with a defiant expression.

Cooper scoffed lightly. "Ghosts can't haunt other ghosts."

"Well, I'll give it fricking good try!" Lydia promised, her eyes narrowing for emphasis.

"There's nothing I can do for you, angel." Cooper stated with a casual shrug. "Fighting the men behind the Door is grown-up stuff. You're outmanned and outgunned."

"'Grown-up stuff'?" Lydia scoffed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest and shooting him a pointed look. "You're like, what - barely eighteen years old? That suit is the only thing that makes you look even remotely grown-up."

Cooper narrowed his eyes slightly - but he had to admit, this ghost was kind of sassy and he liked that. "I'll have you know that I died when I was twenty-one years old." He smirked smugly when her eyes widened slightly in surprise. "In ghost years, I'm actually eighty-four. Which is pretty old, considering that most just cross over."

"Oh, great! So you've just turned senile, then." Lydia chirped sarcastically.

Cooper rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore that remark. "Look, you've resisted the Door three times already in the last five and a half years - seems to me like you're doing just fine all by yourself."

Lydia frowned curiously. "How do you know all that?"

"Oh, please," Cooper snorted lightly. "It's written all over your aura."

"You can read auras?" Lydia's eyes widened in amazement.

Cooper smiled cheekily. "Maybe..."

Lydia then narrowed her eyes at him again.

Cooper sighed. "Look, I don't want to teach you, because there's only one passing grade. Anything less than an A-plus and They've got you. You're gone, forever. And I don't want that on my conscience."

"Cooper," Lydia shot him a pleading look. "If you don't teach me, They've already got me anyway..."

Cooper narrowed his eyes at her again, looking slightly annoyed. However, he seemed to be thinking it over before he finally replied. "Fine." He huffed out.

"Thank you so much!" Lydia squealed, grinning brightly back at him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Cooper rolled his eyes, waving his hand in dismissal. "We start tomorrow. I'll be back here in the morning - 10 'o' clock, sharp."

+

[The Next Morning...]

"Lydia, I don't understand." Scott frowned. "I thought you were okay with the whole rota thing."

"I was!" Lydia huffed out. "But I thought it was just a notion! I thought you were just drunk when we talked about it!"

"I was drunk." Scott confirmed.

"Wow! How the hell did you afford that?" Stiles piped up from her place on the couch.

"I laced it with some wolfsbane that Deaton was kind enough to supply me with. Only needed half a bottle of Jack. One of the big, fifty dollar ones, though. But it was totally worth it." Scott stated with an absurdly proud and rather (adorable) boyish grin.

Stiles snorted in amusement. "Dude, that shit makes you hallucinate, remember?" She arched a brow at the werewolf.

Scott's grin only widened. "I know. It's totally awesome."

"We are not your slaves, you lazy so!" Lydia snapped.

Scott rolled his eyes as he turned back to the redhead. "You seriously thought it was a notion?" He asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yes!" Lydia barked. "I didn't think that you'd seriously go through with it! I thought the moment would just pass - y'know, like when you decided that you were going to start wearing skinny jeans."

Scott's eyes widened in horror, his cheeks flushing instantly and heavily.

Stiles slowly peered over her magazine to stare incredulously at the Alpha. "Skinny jeans?"

"That was a private conversation between us!" Scott snapped, now glaring at the ghost.

Lydia simply smirked smugly back at him.

"Skinny jeans." Stiles repeated. "Seriously, dude?"

Scott stared helplessly back at her. "It was just a moment of madness."

Lydia cackled wildly. "And with that, I bid you both "Good day!""

+

Lydia followed the older ghost down the pathway, the two of them finding an empty park bench to sit on. Cooper then immediately dived into the whole teaching thing as the two ghosts began to observe the humans walking passed them.

"Question!" Lydia chirped.

"Go for it." Cooper nodded.

"Why can normal people see me, but not any other ghosts?" Lydia asked as one more passerby gave her an odd look. "Great, she probably thinks I'm crazy - sitting here, talking to myself."

Cooper smirked, clearly amused. "To be honest, I'm not sure. Maybe it has something to do with why you're still here, because ghosts aren't ever meant to be seen by humans. They scare easy, y'see."

Lydia nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you ever seen your Door? I mean, the one you're supposed to go through."

Cooper nodded. "Yeah, a few times, over the years. They come around every so often - whenever you've done something that you should have done in life."

"If you don't mind me asking - how did you die?" Lydia asked tentatively.

Cooper smiled faintly. "Car crash. I was on my way to my sister's wedding when one of the tyres popped. Hence the suit. The groom was my best friend, I was best-man."

Lydia smiled softly. "Did you have a good life?"

"Yeah." Cooper's smiled widened slowly as he nodded, the memories flashing through his mind. "Yeah, I really did."

"I'm sorry." Lydia mumbled.

She suddenly felt guilty for prying. But she couldn't help it. It was just in her nature.

Cooper shook his head, still smiling. "Don't worry. It was a long time ago now."

Lydia simply nodded, not really knowing what else to do.

"What do you make of this guy?" Cooper piped up - after a moment of oddly comfortable silence - pointing towards the man walking on another path, a few yards away.

"Hmm." Lydia's eyes zoned in on the man. "O.C.D. Probably worse than Stiles'. Desperate. Even more so than Jackson. And having a mid-life crisis. Pretty much like Isaac, everyday."

Cooper arched a brow. "Yeah. I meant about his aura."

"Oh." Lydia frowned. "Ugh! This is like one of those stupid Magic-Eye things! I could never do those, either!"

Cooper chuckled, clearly amused. "Just give it time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The romance is coming very soon, I promise! ;)


	15. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am trying to practice! Duh!"

"Lydia!" Scott's eyes widened upon entering the kitchen after a hard day of work, only to be barely missed by a large dinner plate that came flying towards him.

"What!?" Lydia huffed as she turned around to face the two werewolves.

"What. The. Fuck!?" Scott barked, motioning to the mess of the kitchen.

"She's been doing this all day long." Derek piped up as he fought back the urge to burst out laughing.

"And you didn't stop her - because...!?" Scott snapped, now glaring at the Beta.

"It's funny." Derek replied - as if it were the most obvious answer. "And I'm bored."

"So? Get a fucking job!" Scott retorted.

"For your information - I already have a job." Derek said, shooting him a "duh" look.

"Does being a taxi driver actually count as a real job?" Scott asked, smirking smugly.

Derek scoffed, wearing an even widen smirk. "I get at least over a hundred bucks in tips each shift. So, you tell me."

Scott stared blankly back at him for a few moments before letting out an annoyed huff. "Oh, screw off." He muttered under his breath, now sulking slightly.

Derek merely grinned in triumph just as another plate fly threw the air and crashed against the wall behind the wolves.

"Lydia!" Scott growled, his glare back on her now. "Stop. Smashing. Our. Fucking. Possessions." He grunted out - as if he was talking to a toddler.

"I am trying to practice! Duh!" Lydia barked back snootily.

"Practice what!? Being a fucking vandal!?" Scott snapped back.

Derek grinned to himself, highly amused as he leaned against the archway, just silently observing the housemates.

Boy, he really was glad he lived alone.

He loved Cora, of course. But he couldn't deny the relief he felt when she finally moved in with Malia, a couple of years ago.

"No." Lydia drawled back with a roll of her eyes. "I've been a little off with the whole ghost thing lately and Cooper says that I just need a tune-up, that's all. So, that's what I'm doing - tuning myself up."

"Well... Can't you do it someplace else? ...Away from the apartment?" Scott felt slightly guilty now, though, he was still annoyed.

Because really! How many fucking times was their apartment going to be trashed!?

"Really?" Lydia shot him a withering look. "And where else am I supposed to do it without normal people seeing me! Dumbass."

"I really don't care. As long as my apartment doesn't keep getting wasted." Scott stated back defiantly, again, motioning to the wreckage of their kitchen.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at the Alpha. "It was my apartment first, remember!?"

"Oh, really? We're back to this? Again!?" Scott snapped, shaking his head in agitation.

"Well, it was!" Lydia pouted.

"So, what!? You're just gonna keep flinging shit around like a crazyass poltergeist!?" Scott barked back.

"Did you seriously just call me the 'P' word!?" Lydia gasped, her eyes widening before quickly narrowing again. "How... Dare you!?" She snapped. "Derek! Derek, did you hear that? Hmm? Did you hear what this overgrown furball just called me!?"

Derek arched a brow, unable to hide the amusement in his expression any longer. "Well, you kinda are..."

Lydia gasped again. "I should have known you'd take his side!" She practically snarled out, now glaring at both of the werewolves. "You two are so... Gay for each other!"

Scott made a face of disgust at that remark.

Derek, however, chuckled. "Please. He's totally gay for Stilinski."

"Will you just. Shut. Up?" Scott hissed out, now glaring at his Beta instead.

"Ha!" Lydia seemed utterly amused by this, however. "It's funny, because it's true."

"Why do you have to encourage her?" Scott grumbled, though, still glaring.

Derek grinned before answering. "Again - I'm bored. And it really is funny."

+

[The Next Day...]

Once again, Cooper took Lydia out for the day as he tried to teach her a few things about being a ghost. And today, instead of the local park, they visited a shopping mall. And as usual - seeing as how no one else could see Cooper - Lydia had to ignore the odd looks she was getting.

"Okay... Okay, I think I'm getting something..." Lydia mumbled as concentrated on the old woman hobbling along the centre a few paces in front.

Cooper kept his eyes on the redhead, observing her skill closely - and with a great deal of intrigue.

For some reason, he believed this certain ghost was still here for a far greater reason than she would ever have thought.

He didn't know why. It was just something he felt, something he sensed.

"I'm seeing something gray... And squishy..." Lydia wrinkled her nose, her gaze focussing on the woman. "I think it's in her head."

"Yeah." Cooper nodded, looking pleased with the "baby ghost" - as he had already (fondly) dubbed her. "It's a tumour."

"I knew that! Yes!" Lydia grinned proudly, immediately after seeing her error. "I mean, "no!" Oh, my God! I didn't mean... That's terrible!" Her eyes then widened in horror and realisation.

Cooper smiled, clearly amused at her blundering.

"Shouldn't we, like, warn her or something?" Lydia asked, staring up at the older ghost with a wide and rather childlike gaze.

Cooper glanced towards the woman briefly. "No need." He glanced back to the other ghost, a soft, but slightly sad smile growing across his lips. "I think she already knows."

+

[Later That Evening...]

Stiles grinned excitedly as she closed rushed over across the kitchen and set the fourth and final plate down onto the breakfast table.

"So, how exactly does this work?" Scott asked, sitting at the breakfast table in front of all of the food.

Along with Stiles and Lydia, Cooper stood in front of the table, facing the werewolf as he began to explain. "Ghosts can't eat. But that doesn't mean we can't find ways to enjoy food we enjoyed in life. There are a few loopholes, I guess you say. This is one of them."

Scott nodded, silently urging him to continue.

"All you have to do is eat, while Lydia proceeds to transfer the taste for herself." Cooper said.

"Will it hurt?" Scott asked, staring curiously and also looking slightly apprehensive.

Cooper smirked, clearly amused with the seemingly dim werewolf. "No. You'll be fine."

Scott nodded. "Okay's, let's do this."

Cooper gave a "go ahead" nod towards the younger ghost.

Lydia shuffled over to stand behind the werewolf, placing her hands lightly over each side of his head.

"Ohh!" Scott shivered lightly. "That tingles."

"Shit, sorry!" Lydia hissed. She looked slightly alarmed as she went to move her hands away.

"No, it's fine." Scott chirped - stopping her. "It kinda feels nice."

Stiles chuckled at that, her heart racing a little when he shot her his usual crooked (adorable) grin. She really just hoped that he wasn't paying enough attention to pick up on it.

Though, when he seemed to go on, completely unaware, she let out a silent breath of relief.

"Stiles," Cooper piped up. "If you please."

"Of course!" Stiles grinned back at him before she practically lunging for the seat opposite the werewolf.

Cooper smiled in amusement to himself as he then took the seat beside the human.

He had to admit, though, this trio of friends was rather a quirky bunch and he liked that.


	16. The One Who Bit You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know, because I'm the one who bit you."

Stiles couldn't believe she was hearing such nonsense. She sympathised with the ghost, she really did. But this entire idea of the redhead's was just ridiculous.

Sitting on the couch beside his best friend, Scott glanced up at the redhead as she continued to pace back and forth in front of them.

"Well?" Lydia asked, her eyes glinting hopefully.

"I mean, if you want." Scott shrugged.

"Great!" Lydia smiled and nodded before pulling out a piece of folded paper. "Here's a list of questions I want you to ask. I rushed it a little, so I may still need to add a few."

Scott chuckled as he took the paper from her and read it for himself. "'Do you still make those delicious fudge brownies?'"

Lydia nodded, grinning. "That one's for my mom."

Scott chuckled, shaking his head. "'Has my sister had the five children she always wanted yet?' Aww! Sweet."

Lydia's grin widened in amusement as the Alpha's adorably scrunched up face.

"'Is Jason still dating Jenny, the Slut?'" Scott arched a brow, smirking in amusement.

"My younger brother... And yeah, I may need to think about re-wording that one." Lydia smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, maybe." Scott teased.

"Sorry - you're not seriously thinking of actually doing this, are you?" Stiles finally spoke up, unable to take this foolishness any longer.

"It'll be fine." Lydia insisted.

Stiles scoffed. "Oh, please! I wasn't asking you! I know you're crazy enough to go through with something this crazy."

Lydia glared at her.

"Stiles, it'll be fine." Scott repeated the ghost's words.

Stiles only scoffed again. "Oh, wait! I forgot! You can be pretty stupid sometimes, too!" She added sarcastically, now glaring at the werewolf instead.

"Hey!" Lydia barked. "I am not stupid!"

"Stiles," Scott frowned, slightly hurt by her words.

Stiles huffed loudly as she stood up from the couch. "I know you both think I need to lighten up or whatever, but I'm not just trying to be a bitch, okay? I actually give a damn about this dysfunctional family! So, someone has to be level-headed and who better than the human, huh?"

And even if she meant that last part just as much as the rest of her angry rant, she still couldn't help saying it without sounding deeply sarcastic.

"Stiles," Lydia looked rather upset now, but she wasn't pissed. In fact, she understood and was rather touched. "I just wanna know how they're doing. I know I can never go back, but that's why I need this you and Scott to do this... For me... Please?"

"Awh, damn, Red..." Stiles swallowed down the aching lump quickly forming at the back of her throat. "God, I'm gonna regret this, but - fine!"

+

Breaking up was the last thing that Kira wanted to do.

Scott was the sweetest guy she had ever met. And the fact that he was also really cute and hott was just a bonus.

However, for her, this had been a long time coming now. The niggling feeling deep within her chest only continued to grow over the last few months.

Of course, she wasn't going to bring up the real reason - she wondered if he even knew it himself yet.

But she knew.

Stiles.

Always Stiles.

And that was okay, really, it was, because she understood.

She just wondered if even Stiles knew. Though, Kira didn't think so.

And she didn't blame the other girl, either. Kira knew how close the two "best friends" had always been.

And while it ached her heart to know that the werewolf would ever feel as strongly about her as she did about him, she also had to respect their relationship.

So, it seemed like this was it for them.

+

[Kira's Apartment - Later That Night...]

"I don't understand..." Scott mumbled, frowning deeply as he stared back at his girlfriend.

"Scott," Kira smiled softly. "You're everything I could ever hope for. You're sweet and kind and funny and wonderful. You're like nobody else in the world..." She shook her head sadly. "But you don't love me."

"What?" Scott's eyes widened slightly. "Of course I do! I -"

"Scott," Kira sighed tiredly. "I just, I don't think we're meant to be together. It's not our..." She trailed off, clearly hesitating.

But of course, the werewolf noticed. "What?" He urged gently.

Kira sighed, defeated as she responded. "Fate."

"Oh, come on, Kira! That's bullshit!" Scott snapped, looking slightly annoyed now.

"No," Kira shot him a defiant look in return. "It's not."

Scott scoffed. "Yes, it is. Life is all about what we all do - not some fucking..." He trailed off when he noticed the slightly disheartened-looking frown upon her pretty brow. "I don't mean us. I just mean..." He sighed, looking slightly defeated now. "I just mean that we all need to make things happen... Or not happen. Y'know?"

Kira nodded, understanding. Though, her mind was already made up. "Call it whatever you want."

And of course, the werewolf seemed to notice that, too. "Kira, please -"

"I'm sorry, Scott." Kira backed away when he went to move towards her. "It's over between us... It has to be."

And Kira just hoped that he would realise why. And sooner rather than later.

+

[Meanwhile - Bar 9...]

"Hey, Isaac!" Standing behind the bar, Lydia greeted the Beta brightly when she spotted him through the crowds. She waited until he glanced over to her behind the bar, then waving him over enthusiastically.

Isaac waved meekly before making his way over. "Hi, Lydia. You having fun?" He asked as he took at seat on the bar stool.

Lydia grinned broadly and nodded. "Absolutely! I love working here."

Isaac smiled faintly, merely nodding in acknowledgement.

"Okay," Lydia sighed loudly upon noticing his rather irritated expression. "What's wrong, puppy? Come on, you can tell your aunt Lydia."

Isaac huffed, crossing his arms and leaning them on the bar. "There's this guy -"

"Whoa! Hold the phone - you're gay?" Lydia arched a brow, looking beyond surprised.

"What? No." Isaac smirked in amusement, unable to help himself. "No. It's not like that."

"Okay." Lydia nodded. "Sorry. Please continue."

Isaac shook his head before continuing as requested. "At least, it's not like that for me - he keeps following me around. Has been for the last two days. I see him around all the fricking time, but I haven't spoken to him. He's just... Been watching me. It's really creepy."

"Well, that's not very nice."

Isaac's eyes widened as the very man he was speaking of suddenly appeared beside him, taking up the bar stool next to his.

"Uh," Lydia glanced curiously at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

The man raised his brow at the redhead. "You're very rude for a barmaid."

"Yeah, I'm also very dead for a barmaid." Lydia replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Of course the ghost knew what this man really was. She could sense it.

The man merely grinned in amusement at that.

"Who the frick are you!? What the frick are you!? And why the frick have you been following me!?" Isaac glared at the older man.

"That's a lot fricks." The man smirked in amusement when the Beta only continued to glare back at him. "Name's Kelly."

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Lydia arched a brow, clearly taunting him.

Kelly chuckled lightly and nodded. "Aye. As you can guess, my parents were Irish. Enough said."

Lydia couldn't help smirking at that. Though, as she read the wolf's aura, she could tell that he was hiding something.

"Okay, Kelly, why are you following me?" Isaac demanded.

"I know what you are. A werewolf." Kelly said, his blue gaze never leaving the pup's. "I know, because I'm the one who bit you."

"I'm sorry - what?" Isaac's eyes widened slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm more of a script writer. So I'm not too good with detailed story writing, but I hope I'm not too bad.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	17. I Am House-Trained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am house-trained, y'know?"

Isaac hauled himself through the crowds, ignoring Lydia's calls after him as well as also trying to ignore the fact that this "Kelly" dude was following quickly after him.

"Isaac, wait!" The Alpha called after him, too, rudely pushing his way through the people.

"Leave me alone, you asshole!" Isaac yelled over his shoulder as he finally made it out into the dimly lit alleyway.

"Isaac," Kelly easily caught up to the Beta, gently grabbing at his wrist.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Isaac roared, practically ripping his arm away.

"Okay, alright. No touching. It's cool." Kelly nodded, holding both his hands up in surrender. "I don't wanna hurt you. That's not why I'm here."

"You already hurt me by ruining my entire life!" Isaac snipped, glaring daggers at him.

Kelly rolled his eyes, a small smiled tugging at the corners of his lips. "Oh, come on now! Don't you think that's a little over-dramatic?" He asked, clearly teasing.

Isaac's glare only darkened. "No, actually, I don't."

Kelly sighed deeply. "Okay - for what it's worth - I'm really am sorry." He stated with the utmost sincerity.

Isaac scoffed loudly. "Oh, well, thank you very much! All better now!" He snapped, wearing an "are you fucking kidding me?" expression.

"Look, I haven't been Alpha for long. When I attacked you, it was my first full moon. I'm not trying make excuses for myself, but I really wasn't in my right state of mind that night." Kelly explained, trying to make his Beta see how sorry he really was. Because he was.

Isaac, however, still wasn't really buying into any of it. Something about this man just gave him the creeps. Even in person now, rather than the previous stalking he had been doing.

Kelly filled the slightly awkward silence himself, still wanting to explain. And to maybe help the pup'. "I've been a werewolf for nearly a decade now, Isaac. And there are lots of things that I've discovered in that time. Not just the duffel bag of clothes you stash around the forest." He stated with a knowing grin. "Tricks of the trade, I guess you could say. Things that can make it easier."

Again, Isaac scoffed loudly. "Yeah? Well, I don't wanna make it easier. You're the reason it invaded my life in the first place. So there is absolutely no way in Hell that I'm going to just allow it into my life that easy!"

Kelly rolled his eyes, scoffing lightly. "Oh, no, sure! You spend your time with a pack of werewolves that also contains a ghost and God knows what else." He stated with a wide and smug grin.

"They are my friends." Isaac stated snootily.

"Eh." Kelly shrugged lazily.

"They are!" Isaac's glare quickly returned.

"Are you sure?" Kelly asked, arching a pointed brow. "You really think that Scott's looking after you outta the goodness of his heart?" He looked rather amused by that notion. "He's just keeping you close so that he can keep an eye on you. He doesn't care about you." He stated, his expression slightly bitter now. "He just wants to keep you on short leash."

Isaac arched a brow back at him. "And what do you want?" He asked, his tone still slightly snooty.

"I want you to realise that this is not a curse, but in fact a gift." Kelly stated with a large grin. "You can do anything you want now. You don't have to live by human rules anymore. You're free."

Once more, Isaac scoffed loudly. "Free to what? Kill people? Be alone for so long that I turn out as crazy as you? Abandon everything that I once was? And for what?"

Kelly sighed deeply, shaking his head. "You're not getting it, kid."

"No, you're the one that's not "getting it"! I don't know what kind of life you've led and to be honest, I really don't care. But I will not lose my humanity! Not to or for anyone! ...And don't call me "kid"!" Isaac barked before turning around and storming angrily off.

+

Stiles scoffed loudly as she plopped down on the couch beside her best friend. "You are not meeting my work friends. This is the first work gathering I'll be attending and I want it to go smoothly."

"Hey!" Scott pouted slightly. "I am house-trained, y'know?"

Stiles couldn't help smirking in amusement at that. "Oh, I know. I'm the one who trained you, remember?" She asked with an impish grin.

Scott rolled his eyes, shooting her a playful glare as he tried to ignore racing of his pulse.

God, he really did love her smile. Almost as much as he loved her -

'Wait... What!?'

"- guess it wouldn't be all that bad."

Scott snapped out of his thoughts. "W-what?" He mentally cursed himself as he stumbled over his speech.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad if you tagged along." Stiles repeated, completely oblivious. "As long as you promise to behave yourself, that is." She added with a smirk as she grabbed the remote from his hand and began to flick through the channels.

Scott quickly pulled himself together, even managing to give a playful roll of his eyes. "Oh, come on! When have I ever given you trouble?" He asked, clearly taunting as he shot her a large and cheeky (adorable) grin.

Stiles stared blankly back at him for a second. "Do you really want me to answer that or shall I just glare at you?"


	18. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trouble in Paradise?"

Tonight is Isaac's eleventh full moon ever, as a werewolf, of course. And he's got a lot better with his self-control. In fact, Scott's even told him that he had been the fastest out of all the wolves to master it. And while Isaac knows that, as well, he still couldn't help coming back to the Alpha's apartment for the night. And of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that he would see Stiles...

As usual, Isaac let's himself in. And thankfully, today is a Saturday, a day that both Scott and Stiles have free from work. It's weird, this odd parent/son relationship they seemed to have formed, the three of them, but at the same time, comforting. Isaac hasn't known family or even friends for the longest time. And then, he met Scott. And he's truly grateful for that, if not anything else in his miserable life.

The Alpha himself appears in the hallway then, breaking the Beta out of his ever-chaotic thoughts. "Hey, dude. Checking into Crazyville Hotel again, huh?" He shoots the younger wolf a lightly teasing smirk.

"Heh, yeah." Isaac nods, smiling sheepishly as he clutches nervously at his rucksack. "It's cool i-if you don't want me here, though. I mean, I-I wouldn't be offended if you wanted me to find someplace else."

Scott chuckles, shaking his head. "No, it's fine. You're part of the pack now, dude." He adds, wearing another teasing grin; "Although, as long as you don't trash our apartment again."

"Oh, come on, Scotty, that was like a ONE-time thing only." Stiles pipes up as she walks out of the living room - of course, having been listening. She's nosey, so what? Besides, she thinks, Lydia's worse. 'WAY worse!'

Isaac automatically smiles when his eyes land on her and he can't help the small flutter of his heart. He also doesn't seem to notice the Alpha eyeing him rather suspiciously now, because he simply can't tear his eyes away from her.

Scott quickly turns his attention to Stiles, and he can't really explain why he feels so relieved to hear the normal pace of her pulse, but he really does. His gaze then immediately turns back to Isaac and he can't exactly tell if he's hiding his need to glare right now. But he can hope, at least, because his tightened jaw isn't doing any better for him.

"You like Mexican food, Lahey?" Stiles asks as she wanders down the hallway and into the kitchen, the wolves following closely behind her.

"Y-yeah. I'm not a fussy when it comes to food." Isaac replies as he places his rucksack just inside the kitchen doorway. "You can cook Mexican?" He arches a brow over at her, looking rather impressed.

And Scott finds that he has to contain the urge to glare at the other wolf again. 'Is he serious!?' He thinks, with outrage. Except, then, he thinks, 'Wait - am I serious!?' Because it's not like he even really has a claim over her. Not really, anyway. There may be the stupid guy code or whatever, but much to the Alpha's annoyance, Isaac doesn't seem to give a crap about any of that, either.

Oblivious, to both wolves thoughts, of course, Stiles chuckles as she places the last of the newly purchased groceries in the fridge. "Uh, that would be a STRONG negative. We're ordering takeout. And I think the others are coming over, too, so we're ordering big tonight."

"Cool. I'm good with that." Isaac grins goofily, because he can't help it, especially whenever she smiles at him. It's not fair, he thinks, with longing.

"Alrighty -" Stiles phone starts ringing then, making her jump slightly as it vibrates against her left butt cheek. She blushes slightly, but still manages to shoot Scott a glare when she catches the small, but clearly amused smile lingering at the corners of his lips. "It's my pops." She says after checking the caller's I.D. "I haven't spoken to him in a few days, so I'm gonna take this to my room."

Both wolves simply nod in acknowledgement.

"Grab yourself a beer or whatever." Stiles shoots Isaac a warm smile. "And you," She narrows her eyes at Scott, though, she's fighting back the urge to smile. "Don't you DARE order the food without me."

Scott offers an innocent grin. "Never." But he means it, of course.

Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling this time as she wanders off back down the hallway, and then into her bedroom.

Scott peeks down the hallway, making sure her bedroom door is shut before he, too, quietly shuts the kitchen door.

Isaac instantly senses the change of atmosphere and gulps silently as the Alpha calmly sits down in one of the chairs, right opposite him.

"So... What's going on, Isaac?" Scott's tone is completely calm as he raises a brow at the Beta.

"W-what'd you mean?" Instantly, Isaac frowns, looking confused and he genuinely seems to sound so, too.

"I mean," And Scott wants to, but he just doesn't have the heart to be a jerk. Even if he is jealous (no matter how hard he wants to deny it) and a little pissed off. "Do you, uh..." He sighs loudly, defeated and then, just decides blurt it out and have done with it. "Do you like Stiles? Y'know, as in - have a crush on her?"

"Wh-what!?" Isaac stammers, his cheeks heating up instantly and he mentally curses his body for betraying him.

"You do." Scott sighs again, but nods. Because he thinks he can just about get over that.

And now, Isaac's looks more panicked than anything else. "Scott, I -"

"It's fine." Scott cuts him off, even manages a small, reassuring smile.

"R... Really?" Isaac's voice is very timid, though, his expression is suspicious.

"Yeah." Scott chuckles lightly with amusement. "It's not like you slept with her or anything."

"Ha-yeah..." Isaac gulps and then, panics again when he feels his heart now betraying him by beating a million fricking miles a second. He hasn't even touched Stiles. Well, he tried, but she clearly doesn't return his feelings. He knows this, too, but he's a guy, for crying out loud. A guy who can't help imagining sometimes...

"You..." Scott's face drops slightly. He knows it's not true, but he can't help his mind wandering a little, panicking a lot. "You slept with Stiles?"

"What!?" Isaac's eyes widen in utter terror. "No!! Oh, my God, no! I swear on my mother's grave!"

Scott breathes out a quick sigh of relief, his own heart thudding heavily in his chest for a moment there. "It's okay, I believe you." He nods, satisfied, but only with this one thing. He's still not the happiest Alpha wolf, of course.

Isaac, too, breathes out a huge sigh of relief, but for a very different reason, of course. "Look, Scott, I like Stiles. I mean, I like her A LOT, actually..." He gulps silently once again when he notices the Alpha's jaw tighten. "B-but," He adds, and fucking quickly - he likes his limbs firmly attached, thank you. "I would NEVER come between you two."

Scott sighs, defeated still, but now his hearts aching out of sadness. "Yeah, well, there's nothing really to come between, so..."

"You're kidding right?" Isaac scoffs and shakes his head. "Wow, man, you are REALLY blind."

Scott stares curiously at him. "What're you talking about?"

Unfortunately for the Alpha, and much to the Beta's relief, the front door of the apartment suddenly opens, the sound of footsteps approaching.

Jackson enters the kitchen, then, and while talking over the phone he gives the other two wolves a nod of acknowledgement. "Look, mom, I'm not being funny here, but a woman of your age? I mean, why the hell do you even need a boyfriend? Your perfectly fine on your own. You said so yourself."

Scott rolls his eyes, turns away with an annoyed huff and heads for the living room to watch some shitty evening television instead.

Isaac, however, is a little more intrigued with the other Beta's conversation. And slightly amused, to say the very least. Plus, he's relieved to have Scott no longer interrogating him.

Jackson glares as he waits for his mother to stop swearing at him. "Oh, yeah? Well, you tell that asshole that if he EVER hurts you, I'll tear his fucking liver out and eat it right in front of him!" He snaps, growling lowly under his breath as his eyes flash electric blue briefly. "I am NOT being melodramatic! And don't you DARE try to turn this whole thing around on me! I am PERFECTLY in control of the wolf, thank you VERY much!"

Isaac smirks to himself as he watches the wolf all, but tear the fridge door open to retrieve a beer. He listens in, honing his keen hearing to hear the other end of the conversation.

'"For fuck sake, Jackson! EVERY single fucking man that I meet, you always have to find a reason to take against them! This is JUST like your eighth birthday in Barcelona - when you said that David was sexually abusing you!"'

"It is NOTHING like that! THIS is true!!" Jackson snaps back at her, actually stamping his foot in anger before he storms off out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Isaac arches a brow at that, clearly amused.

Jackson scoffs at his mother's frustrated - bullshit - response. "Okay, you're being unreasonable, now, and I just can't talk you when you're being like this... Yeah... Uh-huh... Okay... Fine." He rolls his eyes, and sings out a sarcastic, "Good.... Yeah, goodbye, mother!" before finally hanging up. "Ugh!"

"Trouble in Paradise?" Isaac arches a brow, smiles innocently.

"Eat me." Jackson snips before storming out of the kitchen.

Isaac merely chuckles as he grabs a beer from the fridge, then goes to join the other two wolves in the living room. He sits down on the arm chair closest to the window, Jackson plopping lazily down on the couch beside Scott.

At this point, Stiles finally comes back into the room, huffing dramatically as she shoves her phone into her bra.

"What's wrong, mama?" Jackson asks with a sympathetic pout.

"Nothing, really." Stiles says as she flops down in the middle of the couch, between Scott and Jackson. "I just can't be fucked to go to this work social thing."

"Oh, yeah, that's tonight." Jackson smirks smugly at her. "Have fun with that." He raises his beer, salutes her when she glares up at him.

"Awh, c'mon, it won't be so bad." Scott grins down at her, throws his arm around the back of her shoulders. "Who knows, we might even have a nice, normal evening."

Stiles scoffs at that, mainly to ignore her skin tingling prettily at his minor touch. 'God, I am SO fucked...'

"Where you going anyway?" Jackson asks with intrigue.

"Bar 9." Stiles says. "I told them I know someone who works there who can get us a discount."

Jackson grins. "Nice. We might come with." His grin widens when Stiles narrows her eyes at him. "How 'bout it, Lahey?" He turns his grin onto the youngest Beta. "You up for painting the town red tonight?"

"I will end you in your sleep if you embarrass me tonight, Whittemore." Stiles mutters.

Jackson smirks. "Please." He scoffs. "Did you forget how popular I was back in high school? Trust me, mama, I can work with any crowd."

+

[Two Hours Later...]

"Ugh. Look at him." Lydia rolls her eyes, staring in disgust as Jackson shamelessly flirts with the small group of female admires he's quickly managed to obtain.

"I know." Stiles nods, shrugs her shoulders, while wearing a dumbfounded look. "I don't know how the bastard does it."

"Slime. That's how." Lydia scoffs as turns back to the bar to serve another customer.

Stiles chuckles at that as she gulps down the last of her beer.

"Stiles,"

Stiles turns around on her bar stool to see the familiar - and kinda cute - face of one of her co-workers from her part-time job. "Brett," She smiles warmly. "Hey."

Brett beams a smile back at her as he takes the stool next to her. He glances towards the redhead, looks surprised.

"Something wrong?" Stiles arches a brow, glancing curiously between him and Lydia. "Do you know her?"

"No." Brett shakes his head, turns to face her with a smile, seemingly snapping out of whatever the heck that was. "No, uh, she just looks like someone I know."

Lydia scoffs as she glides gracefully over to them. "He's a werewolf."

"Oh." Stiles smiles brightly at that. "Really?"

"What!?" Brett practically chokes on his own saliva. "That's crazy! I -"

Lydia rolls her eyes, unable to help smirking. "Yeah, save it, Fido. Stiles knows all about your kind."

Brett glances towards Stiles, eyes wide with surprise. "You do?"

"Yep. Some of my best friends are werewolves." Stiles nods, practically beaming with pride.

"And ghosts." Lydia adds, glaring playfully at the older woman.

Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling at that. "Of course." She gives the ghost a curt nod.

"You're a spirit?" Brett looks practically thrilled. "Wow! That's awesome!"

Lydia chuckles. "That's why you were eyeing me up, huh? Couldn't figure out what the hell I was?"

Brett smiles sheepishly, blushes lightly and nods. "Yeah... Sorry about that."

Lydia merely shrugs. "It's cool. Oh," She glances towards the sudden surge of customers. "Be right back!" Then glides off quickly to serve them.

"So, uh," Brett turns back to face Stiles, looks rather nervous all of a sudden. "I actually came over here to ask you if you'd like to go out on a date sometime?"

"Oh," Stiles is slightly taken a back, pleasantly surprised, even. Because Brett really is a handsome son of a gun. But she already knows what her answer is, because no even comes close to comparison to -

"Hi, I'm Scott. And you are?"

Stiles doesn't even know what's happening right now, didn't even see the sneaky, little Alpha coming. She simply sits there, staring, mouth open slightly in disbelief.

Brett arches a brow up at the older man, though, when the scent finally hits him, his eyes widen. "Oh, uh, y-you're the Alpha."

'Oh, good, he's smart.' Scott bites back a smug smirk, nods as he holds out a hand.

"Brett." He stands up, faces the Alpha as he takes his hand.

'What the fuck is happening?' Stiles stares, still, simply bewildered by the situation.

"I'll, uh, I'll see you at work on Monday." Brett shoots her one last smile before literally scurrying off, practically with his tail between his legs.

"Yeah, okay." Stiles murmurs softly, mostly to herself, of course. She stares after the Beta, scowling as she then turns to face the Alpha. "And what the fuck was THAT?"

Scott turns to face her, stares at her likes he actually fucking innocent in all things fucking pure. "What?" He chirps, shrugging as he takes Brett's empty stool beside her. "Hey, Lyds, get me a beer when you're free, please?"

"Yeah, one sec'." Lydia calls down from the opposite end of the bar.

Stiles wears an incredulous expression as she stares at the Alpha.

Scott can feels her eyes on his, and he does everything in his power NOT to turn his head and look at her. If he does, he'll have to explain, and he just doesn't have an explanation. Well, not one he's too chicken shit to admit anyway...

"Dude, he was a wolf." Stiles finally snaps, slapping him in the shoulder. "What the fuck was that Alpha shit you just pulled? I'm not yours, for fuck sake!"

"Yes! You ARE!" Scott finally snaps, too, finally turns to face her with a pointed glare.

Stiles scoffs, is as insulted as she is kind of touched by his words.

"He's an Alpha, too, okay?" Scott sighs, his expression slowly softening.

"So, what?" Stiles scoffs again, this time a little angrier. "You're afraid of a little competition? Is that it? Seriously, Scott?"

"No." Scott glares at her, rather pathetically this time.

"Then, what is it?"

Scott let's out a frustrated huff. "We don't know why he's here. And I'm really not being up my own ass when I say this, but he's not a True Alpha, which means he killed for his power, which means he may be a danger to my pack." And okay, he's not telling her everything, but he's not lying.

Stiles sighs, because yeah, that makes sense, she can't understand that.

"I promise, Genim, I'm just trying to keep you all safe."

And Stiles doesn't even remember why she so pissed off when he says her name so softly. 'GOD, I am SO fucked!!'


	19. A Total Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ugh. A lot." Lydia rolls her eyes in disgust. "She's like, a total man."

Isaac's been having a pretty good time tonight. Mostly, he's been hanging by the bar, ordered a few curly fries and beers, but he's also mingled a little with the crowd. Mostly, hanging by Jackson's side, the older wolf insisting on him being his "wing-man".

However, closing towards midnight, his night turns sour very quickly.

Isaac recognises the scent, even in the mass of people in such a humid room. "Oh, God!" He groans upon turning around on his bar stool. "What the fuck do YOU want?"

Kelly smiles sheepishly, holds up his hands in a surrendering motion. "I'm not here to cause any trouble."

Isaac merely scoffs at that, obviously disbelieving.

"I just need five minutes." Kelly says, shoots him a pleading look. "Just hear me out and then, I'll leave ya alone, I promise."

Isaac arches a brow, still not too sure. But then he figures, 'What the fuck else have I got to lose?'

+

[The Next Day...]

"Uhhhh... Mmnnoo..." Stiles groans as she hauls herself across the living room and practically drops down on the couch beside the Alpha.

Scott arches a brow down at her, tries to bite back a smug smirk. "GOOD morning!" He practically fucking sings. Ugh.

Stiles winces, then glares up at her so-called best friend. Pff! "Ugh, is it?" She practically growls out through gritted teeth.

Scott grins proudly as he says, "Werewolf constitution. I'm not so stupid NOW, huh?"

Stiles merely continues to glare at him.

"Good morning, my moon and pumpkin pies!!" Lydia sings as she suddenly appears before the duo.

"Ugh... Lydia... Shhh!" Stiles bites out, wincing as she clutches both sides of her head.

"How much did you actually drink last night?" Scott asks, chuckling quietly.

"Ugh. A lot." Lydia rolls her eyes in disgust. "She's like, a total man."

Stiles makes a face back at the ghost before grumbling out, "Suck my dick."

Scott snorts loudly at that, clearly very fucking amused. Well, good for him. Ugh.

Lydia wrinkles her nose, looks all the more disgusted. "See what I mean?" She glances towards the werewolf.

"I see." Scott's smirk only widens as the redhead smiles, while the brunette glares.

"Don't you have a ghost AA meeting to go to or something or are you here to just annoy us?" Stiles airs, arches a brow at the ghost.

Lydia arches a challenging brow back. "Oh, no, you didn't!"

"Whoa! Ladies! Please!" Scott practically squeals. Again, Alpha? Pff!

Both Stiles and Lydia simply huff, but quit there bickering.

"Uhh," Scott glances between the both of them, looks somewhere between confused, concerned and intently cautious. "What the fuck is up with you both?"

"It's nothing. Just my headache." Stiles grumbles before hauling herself up and shuffling towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Lydia let's out a defeated sigh, her features saddening. "I'm just upset because Gilbert just passed over."

Scott's surprised by that. And a little bummed out, because he really got along well with the 70's ghost. "He did? ...Wow."

Lydia nods, looking gloomy about the entire thing. "I mean, of course I'm happy for him, because he's finally found his peace, whatever that may be, but I'm just really gonna miss him." She smiles softly. "He was a really good friend."

"Awh, I'm really sorry, Red." Stiles sighs, shoots her a sincere look as she returns, steaming mug of coffee in hand.

"Yeah, me, too." Scott adds with a limp nod.

"Thanks." Lydia smiles gratefully at them both. "Besides, I still you guys as well as my other ghostly friends."

Stiles chuckles at that, the mood lightening instantly between them.

+

[Later That Evening..]

As Scott walks down the hallway towards his bedroom, he pauses at Stiles' bedroom when he sees her door open. "Hey."

"Oh, hey." Stiles smiles at him as she pulls on her favourite jacket.

"What're you all dressed up for?" Scott arches a brow, is genuinely intrigued by her attire - a modestly low cut green t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts.

"I have a date tonight." Stiles grins, her tone rather snooty.

Scott's attention instantly snaps away from her bare thighs upon hearing that. "What?" He frowns before he can really stop himself. "With who?"

"With Brett." Stiles says all too casually as she slips her black flat shoes on.

"What!?" Scott snaps, half-heartedly glares at her.

"Oh, get over it." Stiles scoffs. "He's not a threat." She shrugs. "And anyway, he won't hurt me knowing I have you and the pack looking out for me."

Scott narrows his eyes, but she cuts him off a he goes to open his mouth to retort.

"Seriously, dude, it's all good. I won't be home to late and -"

"No." Scott scowls at her.

Stiles arches a brow. "No?"

"No." Scott's scowl deepens. "I forbid you."

"I'm - I'm sorry -" Stiles all, but splutters at that. "You forbid me?" She glares murderously upon the Alpha. "You FORBID me!?"

Scott winces, tries to stand his ground even when he knows he's only digging his own fucking grave here.

Lydia chooses the most inappropriate time to show up, appearing out of thin air between the duo. "What's all the yelling about?" She chimes, glancing wildly around. Nosey as ever. Not that she gives a shit. She's a ghost. She's got nothing better to do.

"Nothing. Scott's just being a jackass." Stiles huffs, gathering her purse from her bed.

Scott frowns, feels stung by her words, but accepts that it's his own stupid fault. His problem is that he's just too much of a chickenshit to admit his true feelings.

Lydia narrows her eyes at the werewolf. "What did you do now?"

Scott merely glares back at her.

"He "forbids" me from going on this date with Brett tonight." Stiles practically growls out with a roll of her eyes, clearly very unimpressed by her so-called best friend's attitude.

"Oh." Lydia smirks knowingly at him. "He does, does he?"

Scott's eyes narrow all the more, his expression silently threatening the ghost.

Lydia merely rolls her eyes, but crosses her fingers in a promise at him quickly before Stiles turns back to face them both.

"Where are you going?" Scott frowns at her as she brushes passed him.

"To meet Brett. Obviously." Stiles mutters out with a sigh as she walks down the hallway, towards the front door.

"Isn't he a little too young for you?" Lydia arches a brow as she follows closely beside her.

Stiles scoffs as she quickly protests, "Hey! I'm only three years older than him."

"Okay." Lydia simply grins, clearly teasing her.

Stiles glares at the ghost as they halt by the front door. "You better not follow me."

"As if. I DO have better things to do, you know?" Lydia rolls her eyes. "I have a date myself. Cooper's coming by in a minute." She grins excitedly. "Tonight, he's finally going to teach me how to read minds!"

Stiles' eyes widen, both in amazement and a little fear. "Ghosts can read minds?"

"Apparently." Lydia shrugs, forever ruby red lips still grinning from ear to ear.

"That's totally awesome!" Stiles grins, too.

"Well, when you get back, I'll tell you all about it and in return, you can tell me all about your date." Lydia grins mischievously, says it just loud enough for the wolf to hear it clearly.

Stiles arches a brow, clearly a little confused, though, she doesn't care to dwell for more than a split second. "Yeah," She nods. "Cool. I'll see ya tonight."

"Bye!" Lydia chimes, watches her close the front door behind her before finally turning to face the werewolf, who's still standing in the hallway outside Stiles' bedroom.

Scott sighs, sounds defeated, looks it as he heads hangs limply on his shoulders. "Thanks." He mutters quietly, but he means it.

"Yeah, yeah." Lydia rolls her eyes, sighs loudly, sounds more frustrated than anything else. "Oh, Scotty,"

Scott lifts his gaze to hers, tilts his head, looks confused now.

Lydia can't help smiling at how adorably puppy-like he looks when he does that. "WHAT am I going to do with you?


	20. Pizza and Martial Arts Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Scott really can't help smiling. "So, uh... Pizza and martial arts movies?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long. And a while since I've been updating frequently. I'm just so busy.  
> Sad face.  
> Ugh.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> And lemme know your lovely thoughts?
> 
> Thanks!

Stiles is furious, annoyed and rather hurt as she storms back into the apartment. She slams the door loudly, not giving a shit as she yanks off her Pumps and tosses them into the corner. She huffs loudly as she stalks down the hallway, ignoring Scott calling after her. She rushes into her bedroom, locks her door, flops down on her bed and buries her stupid head into her stupid wonderful pillow.

Predictably, there's a soft couple of knocks on her door before the wolf calls out to her.

"Stiles?"

"Go... Away, Scott!" Stiles growls into her pillow, knowing he'll hear her with his stupid perfect hearing.

"I can't do that."

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm not moving... Ever again." Stiles scoffs out as she rolls over onto her back and glares up at the ceiling fan.

There's a few moments of silence before the handle is pulled down, the subtle, but affective force cracking the wooden door ever so slightly.

"What the fuck, Scott!?" Stiles bolts up into a sitting position and glares at the Alpha. "You're paying for that."

Scott rolls his eyes, but nods in response. He slowly shuffles over and perches on the end of her bed. "What's wrong?" He looks concerned, briefly, then, just looks pissed off when his eyes darken. "Is it Brett? Did he hurt you?"

Stiles scoffs out a, "No. Idiot." Then, huffs gloomily. "Well, actually, yes. He hurt my feelings." And then, she glares at him again. "Because of you."

"What?" Scott looks positively lost.

Stiles rolls her eyes. "He stood me up, okay?" She snaps. "Because of your stupid macho Alpha werewolf bullshit, you scared him off."

This time, Scott can't help scoffing. "Well, he obviously doesn't deserve you if he's that easily put off."

Stiles blinks, doesn't really know if she should be annoyed or actually touched. Obviously, she's already pissed off, so it's just easier for her to pick the first option.

Scott sighs defeatedly when he sees an internal dilemma brewing in her stormy, whiskey orbs. "Look, I'm really sorry, okay?" He says, shoulders slumped. "I know it sounds kinda lame, but I just worry about you... But I get it," He quickly adds, trying to fight back the rising heat in his cheeks. "It's none of my business who you choose to date."

Stiles purses her lips, but sighs heavily and nods. "Okay, fine," She rolls her eyes, bites back a smile. "I forgive you."

And Scott really can't help smiling. "So, uh... Pizza and martial arts movies?"

"Yes, please." Stiles' expression perks up considerably. And because he always seems to know just how to make her feel better.

+

"I've told you not to follow me!" Isaac all, but shrieks as he stalks angrily back through the woods, naked as the day he way born.

"I don't need to follow you." Kelly chuckles, shakes his head at the shameless young Beta. "I've had your scent locked in for weeks, now. I can track you without having to follow you."

"Well, that is fascinating." Isaac snaps out, his tone thick with bitter sarcasm.

"Y'know, I was thinking," Kelly smirks to himself as he lops loosely behind the younger wolf. "Maybe I could meet the rest of your pack. Especially this Alpha of yours."

Isaac scoffs loudly at the mere absurdity of that scenario. "No. No shitting way. Nu-uh."

"Oh, come on," Kelly puts on a dramatic pout as he jogs up to walk beside the other wolf. "Don't be like that. They might even like me." He grins wickedly. "That what you afraid of?"

"Really not." Isaac scoffs out snootily.

"Not even if I say 'pretty please'?" Kelly's smirks, his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Okay, alright, stop. Just stop." Isaac stops walking and turns to face the Alpha. "Now, I'm only gonna say this once..."

Kelly arches a brow.

"Fuck... Off!" Isaac roars before turning around and stalking off through the woods to find his stupid duffel bag filled with his stupid clothes.

Stupid Kelly.

+

"So, what's it like living with Stiles and her werewolf?" Cooper asks, is genuinely intrigued as the two of them walk slowly through the local park.

"Oh," Lydia's face lights up. "It's great. I mean, before they came along, I literally had no one else."

Cooper nods. "But... Don't you find it all a bit violent sometimes?"

Lydia arches a brow. "What'd you mean?"

"Y'know... 'Cause they kill people and stuff?" Cooper arches a brow right back. He's not judging, he's just being nosey.

"Oh, no, they don't do that." Lydia shakes her head. "Stiles would do anything for just about anyone, and Scott's a True Alpha."

Cooper arches a brow, but looks rather impressed this time. "Wow. But... He's so little. I mean, the guy's got some serious muscle on him, yeah, but..."

Lydia chuckles, clearly amused. "Yeah, he is rather darling."

Cooper chuckles, shakes his head when she makes a cute, little squishy face.

+

"Oh, look, Scott," Stiles smiles smugly at the redhead. "It's the dirty, little stop-out."

"And where have you been, Miss Martin?" Scott sings out as Lydia glares at them both.

Lydia huffs, because she knows what's about to come next as she replies, "I took a walk in the park with Cooper, if you must know."

"Yeah, like you're not just as nosey as us." Stiles scoffs, shoots the ghost a teasing grin when the redhead glares at her.

"Make fun of me, I don't care." Lydia snootily states as she cross her arms. "Anyway, since I have no idea of what my purpose is, for now, I've decided to help Cooper cross over... Secretly."

"Secretly?" Scott arches a brow.

"Well," Lydia sighs heavily. "I mean, he says he doesn't care either way, but I know that lonely."

"Well, that's what you're there for." Stiles slips in, though, still gets glared at.

Although, Scott can't help smirking in amusement.

"Seriously though," Lydia says before plopping down on the couch in between the two best friends. "He talks about his dad a lot, and I just know he wants to cross over and be with him."

"Aww, Red has a heart." Stiles cooees, only lightly teasing this time, because she's actually kind touched by the feeling in the ghost's words.

Lydia rolls her eyes, but shoots the brunette a playful glare. "I could be like, his guardian angel." She smiles in excitement at the though. "Stop bad things from happening to him and stuff."

"Well, could you maybe stop him from listening to Michael Bublé?" Scott asks, looks deadly serious.

Lydia rolls her eyes. "Whatever. I give up." She huffs. "Anyway, what're you losers watching?"

"And the bitch is back." Scott chuckles when the ghosts lightly swaps the back of his head.

"Waiting for the Chase." Stiles replies, clutching the remote with bubbling excitement.

"That lame quiz show?"

Scott laughs. "You just think it's lame 'cause you always know all the answers."

Lydia merely shrugs. "I could be a fricking Chaser."

"I'd fricking pay to watch that." Stiles grins.

Lydia rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling in amusement at the ever quirky woman.


	21. Do You Wanna Hit Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Isaac can't take the Alpha's silence. "Do you wanna hit me?"

Isaac doesn't really want to run to Scott, like the pathetic puppy that he really is, but he finally has no other options left. And while Kelly hasn't actually shown a threat, he still gets that uneasy vibe from the rogue Alpha whenever he's nearby.

"Isaac?" Scott's sprawled out across the couch, remote in his hand.

Isaac doesn't move, doesn't know what to do, if he should go through with it and just spill his guts.

"What's wrong?" Scott's expression shows deep concern as he slowly pulls himself up into a sitting position.

Isaac doesn't even know where to begin. But he tries, nonetheless. "You're my Alpha, right?"

"Uh," Scott, predictably, looks slightly confused, now. "Yeah?"

Isaac would smile in amusement if other things in particular weren't on his mind right now. "So... As my Alpha... I could... Talk to you... About anything... Right?"

"Yeah, of course." Scott nods, turns the television off and tosses the remote to the couch before rising to his feet. "What's up?" He asks, turns to face the curly-haired Beta and gives him his undivided attention.

Isaac is so glad they're alone in the apartment, because first, he needs to get one thing out there, while he's still brave enough to. "Okay, first, I really need to get something off my chest, because I'm gonna tell you what's been going on with me lately and then, I'm gonna beg you to help me. And I wanna say beforehand, that I'm telling you this, 'cause I trust you completely as an Alpha and a werewolf brother or whatever the hell you call it, and I totally appreciate everything you've done for me."

Scott looks positively perplexed. "O-okay..." Although, he is very touched by the younger man's words. And he would smile, too, if he wasn't anxiously anticipating (with dread) the Beta's next words.

"Okay..." Isaac takes a deep breath to calm himself before finally just blurting it out. "A couple of months back - actually the morning after I wrecked your apartment - I..." He smiles sheepishly. "Made a move on Stiles..."

"Oh..." Scott blinks, stares blankly, because right in that moment, he doesn't actually know how he feels. He doesn't feel good, obviously. But still.

"Oh?" Isaac stares incredulously back at him. "Really? That's it?"

"Well," Scott pauses thoughtfully. "I mean... Did you... Y'know -"

"No! God, no! I swear!" Isaac cannot stress that enough. Seriously.

Scott nods, sighs quietly with relief, even when he knew it wasn't true anyway. He'd know. He'd certainly smell them all over one another. His jaw tightens at the mere thought, but he contains himself as he then asks, "Did you kiss her?"

"No." Isaac shakes his head.

Scott believes him, nods to let him know so.

And Isaac can't take the Alpha's silence. "Do you wanna hit me?"

Scott's resolve breaks a little when he sees the truly terrified look on the Beta's face. "No." He sighs heavily, shakes his head. "No, of course not."

"But..." Isaac stares warily at him. "I think you should hit me. At least once."

"Why would I hit?" Scott practically chokes out those words. Of course he wants to hit him. But he's better than that, now. More mature.

"It'll make you feel better." Isaac insists.

Scott let's out a genuine chuckle, shakes his head. "I'm not gonna hit you."

Isaac frowns.

Scott chuckles again. "I mean, it's not like you still wanna kiss her..." His expression drops a little. "Right?"

"Oh, yeah, I totally do. I can't lie to you, Scott. That's where the part of me making a move on her comes in. I almost kissed her, so... Yeah..." Isaac says, pours his entire soul and heart out to his Alpha. He's so sick of secrets, so sick of running away.

Scott nods, smiles pleasantly as he bites down on his bottom lip, his human teeth almost drawing blood. He takes a moment to process what he's been told before finally deciding on the appropriate reaction.

Isaac's eyes widen in God almighty fear as the Alpha suddenly lunges for him.

Lydia's eyes widen, too. As always, she chooses the most inappropriate time materialise out of thin air.

Isaac goes flying through the air, his back hitting the wall behind him and instantly cracking it with the sheer force.

"Scott!" Lydia shrieks, glares murderously upon the Alpha. "Stiles and I painted that wall just last week!"

Scott huffs, tries to collect himself as he straightens his shirt out.

"Okay..." Isaac groans from his spot on the floor. "I deserved that."

Scott contains the urge to glare murderously upon him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lydia demands, glancing expectantly between both wolves. "Scott, why're beating the crap out of Isaac? Ugh! What did you do, Isaac? Sleep with Stiles or something?"

"Wha -" Isaac stares incredulously at the ghost before both he and Scott snap out a, "No!"

Lydia holds her hands up in surrender, though, she can't help smirking in amusement. "I was kidding. God!"

Scott huffs out, defeated as he glances towards the younger wolf.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better," Isaac sighs, tries to hide his sadness, his eyes downcast to his knees. "I tried to kiss her, and she quickly pushed me away."

Scott's resolve only crumbles a little more. Now, he just feels like an asshole. Who the hell is he to decide who Stiles likes or even loves when he's too much of a coward to tell her or even show her his true feelings?

"She was real sweet about it, though. Nicest rejection I've ever received." Isaac chuckles lightly, even though both his throat and heart ache.

And at that, Scott can't help smiling slightly.

"Oh, that's what this is all about?" Lydia scoffs, rolls her eyes. "Jeez, I thought it was something important."

Scott shoots her a withering look.

"So," Isaac slowly hauls himself back up onto his feet, timidly shuffles towards the Alpha and holds out a hand. "Are we good?"

Scott sighs, but nods and smiles, a genuine smile. "Yeah." He reaches out a hand. "We're good."

Isaac smiles brightly. "Okay, so..."

"Right," Scott nods. "What's the problem?"

+

[Meanwhile at Café Brown...]

"So... Not Brett?"

Stiles makes a face at the wolf. "Not Brett... Unfortunately."

"The guy is fine." Danny nods, clearly approving.

"Y'know, he bats for both teams." Stiles grins wickedly as she smoothly slips that little piece of information into their conversation.

"I have Ethan, remember?" Danny arches a brow.

Stiles' grin only widens. "Oh, save it. I know you kinky guys like threesomes and other naughty stuff." She snootily adds, "He told me so."

Danny shoots her a withering look, which lasts for about three seconds before he stares into space, clearly considering the idea.

Stiles chuckles, shakes her head as she sips at her hot chocolate.

"What's the problem with Brett anyway?" Danny asks as he blows bubbles into his strawberry milkshake.

Stiles wrinkles her nose, but can't help smiling at how adorably childlike he looks. "Well, first of all, I've known him for the seven years I've been working with him. I know it's kind of mean, but I only agreed to go on a date with him to piss Scott off - so not what you're thinking." She shoots him a withering look when he smirks widely. "Anyway, Brett's really, really attractive and all, but I kinda see him as more of a little brother type figure."

"Oh." Danny groans loudly, shakes his head mournfully.

"What?" Stiles looks slightly confused.

"If he's really interested in you, please promise me you will never tell him that." Danny shoots her a serious look.

"Why not? I think he's really sweet." Stiles smiles brightly.

"You think he's really sweet?" Danny shoots her an incredulous look.

Stiles' smiles widens as she nods.

"Oh, well, then, why not just walk up to him the next time you see him and stab him right in the heart with machete dipped in wolfsbane?" Danny asks far too casually as he loudly slurps down his milkshake.

Stiles rolls her eyes.

"A brother?" Danny scoffs. "I mean, really, Stiles. Trust me when I say this, but the only man who would actually ever wanna hear that is your actual brother... Or y'know... Any gay guy."

And really, that does make Stiles start to think and wonder. Just, not about Brett.


	22. Gamboges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah," Stiles grins ever brightly. "That would be gamboges." She chuckles lightly when he shoots her a confused look. "It's kind of an orangey brown. Sorta caramel coloured, I guess."
> 
> Like the lovely colour of Scott's skin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and some romance in the next chapter! ;)

[The Next Day...]

Stiles chuckles as she quickly does a U-turn and drives back towards her apartment.

"It's not funny. And you didn't help back there." Brett scowls, though, he can't help smiling.

"Oh, please!" Stiles rolls her eyes, grins broadly. "You're an Alpha werewolf," She shoots him a pointed look. "I'm sure being hit on by an old, greasy-looking, bald guy isn't too much for you to handle."

"So not the point." Brett huffs.

"Anyway, back to our little game of twenty questions." Stiles grins slyly.

"I've told you pretty much everything there is to know about me." Brett arches a brow, even pouts lightly as he adds, "And you've told me nothing about yourself."

"Okay." Stiles nods. "Well, let's see... My real name is Genim. My mother's maiden name was Summers. My FaceBook password is 'cheatingfungus01'. I'm indifferent about all competitive sports, apart from lacrosse and hockey. I prefer spirits, rather than beer. I'm more scared about human sickness than what really goes pump in the supernatural night. I frequently voice hypocritical objections to McDonald's drive-throughs. I lost my virginity to a guy named 'Frank', when I was nineteen, on a canal boat through Manchester, England - don't ask. Oh, and I fucking love pizza and martial arts movies."

Brett smiles, clearly amused. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Ah," Stiles grins ever brightly. "That would be gamboges." She chuckles lightly when he shoots her a confused look. "It's kind of an orangey brown. Sorta caramel coloured, I guess."

Like the lovely colour of Scott's skin...

Ugh!

+

[Meanwhile...]

"This is a terrible idea." Isaac shakes his head, eyes wide with both fear and concern.

"Look, he hasn't hurt you." Scott tries.

"Not yet." Isaac scoffs.

"Well, let's just see what he really wants before we go tearing his head off." Lydia adds.

Scott nods. "She's right. There's no need to shed blood if we don't need to."

Isaac huffs, clearly not liking it. However, he nods in agreement with his Alpha.

"Just invite him over here," Scott says, motions to his apartment. "Whenever you wanna do this. Although, I'm not working this Friday, if you wanna do it then."

Isaac nods. "Yeah, sure."

Scott nods, places a comforting hand on the Beta's shoulder just as the front door opens behind them. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna let him hurt you."

Isaac smiles faintly, but genuinely. Because he believes the Alpha; the True Alpha.

"Who's gonna hurt you?" Stiles asks as Brett quietly shuts the door behind them.

Scott narrows his eyes at the other Alpha, but keeps his thoughts to himself. For now anyway.

"Oh, uh, well," Isaac says, voice laced with bitter sarcasm. "For the last few weeks, some weirdo has been stalking me, and recently I've discovered that he's the asshole who bit me and ruined my entire fucking life. I mean, no offence to you guys," He says, motions towards all of them. "You're all awesome, really, you are. And I'll suck it up and just get on with it, sure, but... I'm just not cut out for this kinda life."

"Breathe." Lydia places a supportive hand on the Beta's shoulder.

Isaac nods, even manages a small, but still grateful smile.

"Okay..." Stiles takes a few moments to digest all of that. "Do you need me turn his ass into a toad or something?" She asks, wearing an easy grin.

Isaac chuckles, shakes his head. "No. Scott's got a plan. But thanks."

"Since when does Scott make plans?" Stiles teases, grin only widening when Scott shoots her a withering look.

"Actually, this time, I think it's a good plan from Scott for once." Lydia chimes in.

Scott shoots her a glare, because what the hell, man?

"Oh, yeah?" Stiles arches a brow.

"Yeah." Lydia nods, smiles pleasantly as she explains, "We're gonna invite this Kelly guy round for dinner this Friday, and if we find out he wants to kill us or whatever, then, we kill him."

"No," Scott shoots the ghost a scowl. "We don't kill."

"Ugh." Lydia rolls her eyes. "Oh, please! Like being dead is even a big deal."

"Well, I get the gist of the plan, I guess." Stiles says, looking at the wolf. "Let the potential enemy make the first move."

"More or less." Scott nods, smiles sheepishly.

"Cool." Stiles nods, then asks, "Hungry?"

"Starving." Scott nods again, shoots her a rather dopey smile.

"Dinner's in a half hour." Stiles tells him.

Scott smiles after her as she brushes passed him and moves towards the kitchen. His smile falters, however, when he sees Brett slowly lopping after her.

And seriously, how the hell can Lydia and Isaac not share a little snigger at the "poor" Alpha.

Scott glares over at them. "Oh, just shut up." He huffs before walking over and dumping himself onto the couch.

+

[Two Hours Later...]

"Kill me." Scott grumbles as he finds himself walking through the sewers, following loosely behind the hunter.

Chris rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, Chris, kill me. You can tell Stiles and the others that I attacked you." Scott begs, almost pouts.

Chris chuckles. "Oh, come on, it's not that bad down here."

"Oh, no, it really is." Scott wrinkles his (hyper-sensitive) nose.

"This shouldn't take more than an hour." Chris states, holding his gun at the ready, silver bullets locked and loaded for the Kraataav.

"Since when do you need help with one stupid demon?" Scott arches a brow as he keeps his scenes keen.

"It's not just one demon, it's a nest. I told you this over the phone." Chris stops to scald him. "Do you ever listen?"

"I listen." Scott does pout this time.

Chris rolls his eyes, but can't help smirking. "Something on your mind? Or someone?"

Scott glares at him for that. Because he knows exactly what he's getting at. "No."

Chris scoffs. "You do realise that Lydia tells Peter everything that goes on in yours lives and that Peter then, tells me?"

Scott scoffs. "Since when are you and Peter best friends?"

"Eh," Chris shrugs, looks disturbingly casual as he replies with, "Since he slit my psycho sister's throat. We're still a work in progress, though."

Scott merely smirks in amusement.

"So," Chris chirps. "New Alpha in town..."

Scott shoots him a withering look. "Two new Alphas, actually."

"Oh, right, yeah; Kelly." Chris nods. "But I'm talking about Brett."

"What about Brett?"

"Seriously?" Chris arches a brow, looks sorely unimpressed with the True Alpha.

Scott huffs, walks onwards and leaves the hunter hanging.

However, Chris doesn't easily give up. "Oh, come on, you can talk to me. It's not like you can talk to Peter or even Derek."

Scott rolls his eyes. "Y'know," He glares pointedly. "You're spending way too much time around Peter, you're so nosey now."

Chris rolls his eyes, but grins. "And you're stalling."

"I'm not stalling." Scott grunts.

"You right." Chris nods, grin widening. "You're straight up just avoiding the subject."

"What subject!?" Scott practically shrieks.

Chris chuckles. "Stiles. Obviously."

Scott shoots him another glare. "There's no -"

"Don't." Chris shakes his head.

Scott continues to glare.

Chris chuckles again. "I won't make fun of you, I promise. I know you're in love with her."

"Oh, thank God!" Scott sighs loudly in relief, his eyes peeled to the lone Kraataav that suddenly appears out of the darkness. "Chris, there's a demon behind you."

+

[Later That Night...]

Finally, Scott pulls his motorcycle up, kills the engine and tugs his green helmet off. He slowly makes his way into the building, face full of thunder, if looks could simply kill. He presses the button, waits for the elevator then calmly clambers in.

Halfway up to his floor, the elevators doors open, and thankfully, it's Derek, and not someone "normal".

Derek stares at the Alpha for a few seconds, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the sight of the young wolf, covered from head to toe, in what can only be described as disgusting, foul-smelling, green goo.

Scott merely glares back at him, too pissed off to form words in that moment.

Of all the fucking people to see him!

Still, at least it isn't Jackson. God, he'd never live that down. At least, where Jackson will tell the world and his wife, Derek will keep it as a hilarious little treasure to himself.

Before the doors can close on him, Derek steps into the elevator. He let's the Alpha have a few moments of peace before he starts the questions.

"So..."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Scott grunts.

Derek bites back another smirk. "You stink, man."

Scott turns his head to glare at the Beta. "Yes. I know. Thank you."

"No problem." Derek smirks a little, his control slowly (willingly) slipping away from him.

"God," Scott grumbles, fidgets in his spot. "This shit itches like fuckery."

Derek snorts loudly in amusement. "What the hell is it anyway?"

"Demon blood." Scott grunts out, now glaring at the buttons on the wall.

Derek sniffs him, then asks, "Kraytaar?"

"Kraataav." Scott grumbles.

"Hm." Derek nods in acknowledgement. Damn, he was so close!

Finally, they reach their floor, Derek letting the stinky wolf go before him as they file out of the elevator and walk side by side down the corridor.

"Enjoy scrubbing that shit off." Derek says as he makes his way to his front door.

Scott, once again, glares at him as he makes his way to his own front door. "Again, thank you."

"Again, no problem." Derek chuckles when the Alpha simply flips him his middle finger before slipping into his apartment.

Scott huffs and with a roll of his eyes, opens his front door and silently closes it behind him when he enters. And before he can "sniff" Stiles out, she comes jogging out of the kitchen.

"Dude, it's almost midni -" Stiles' eyes go from shock, to horror, to confused and then finally, amused. "What -"

"Don't." Scott groans. "Please, just -"

"What the fudge happened to you? Are you okay?" Stiles is concerned, until she sees him (adorably) pouting.

"I'm fine." Scott grumbles, and he's thankful he's blushing cheeks are hidden under the green mess stuck to him. "Just ran into a little demon trouble."

"Chris okay, too?"

Scott nods, then, scowls. "Bastard hardly got any of this shit on him."

"Well, he does use a gun. And y'know, you werewolves like to fight all dirty with your hands and whatnot." Stiles chuckles, she can't help it. He's adorable, too fucking adorable.

Scott shoots her a withering look. "I'm so glad you find this funny." He pouts, he can't help it, doesn't even fricking realise he's doing it, thinks he's just sulking.

Stiles arches a brow when she notices him fidgeting. "Does it hurt?"

Scott tries to ignore the racing of his heart when her large, doe eyes shine with concern. "No." He grumbles, still fidgety. "It just itches... Like, a lot..."

"Okay, well, go take a shower." Stiles tries not to touch him as she ushers him down the hallway and into the bathroom. She also tries not to vomit at the putrid smell.

Scott smiles in amusement - and oddly touched - to himself as he watches her flit around, grabbing a fresh towel from the small closet and running the water just warm enough for him.

"Here." Stiles places the towel on the wrack, ready for him when he's finished. "Ugh!" She pauses when she gets too close to him, has to pinch her nose closed. "Oh, my God, dude."

"Uh, I know. Werewolf senses." Scott shoots her a playful glare.

"Well, that just makes me feel all the more sorry for you." Stiles grins when he shoots her another glare.


	23. Him with the Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y'know," Stiles rolls her eyes. "Him with the face and Micky blue eyes and the smartass mouth and just, just... Just ugh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, fluff and romance in the next chapter! Promise! (:

[The Next Day...]

"What movie did you pick?" Stiles huffs as she flops down on the couch beside the wolf, bowl of fresh, hot popcorn in her hands.

"Ong Bak."

"The first one?"

"The first one."

"Ah, the best one." Stiles grins.

"Yep." Scott grins back, goofily so.

Stiles places the bowl between them both and reaches for her phone as it vibrates in her pocket.

"What's up?" Scott asks, noticing her scowl.

"Nothing much." Stiles sighs. "Just thought it might be Lydia."

"Lydia has a phone?" Scott chuckles at that - a ghost with a phone.

Stiles smiles, amused. "Yeah. She insisted. Makes her feel normal and all that. But she always texts back me right away, and tonight, nothing."

"Well, do you know where she is?" Scott asks, looks slightly concerned. She may be a ghost, but he still worries about her as if she were alive.

"Yeah, she went out with your stupid friend." Stiles huffs, reaching for a handful of popcorn and stuffing her face.

"My friend? Which friend?" And now, Scott's just confused.

"Y'know," Stiles rolls her eyes. "Him with the face and Micky blue eyes and the smartass mouth and just, just... Just ugh!"

"Peter?" Scott looks slightly disgusted. "Why'd would she be out with Peter? ...Ugh."

"Right?" Stiles shakes her head, shoves another handful of popcorn into her mouth. "I mean, I would have asked about it, but then, it might have seemed like I give a shit."

Scott can't help laughing at that.

+

Friday rolls round, and Isaac couldn't be any more miserable than he is right now as he watches his so-called friends (and pack) chatting endlessly (and happily) to the one man who ruined his frigging life.

"Anyway, a few months ago, I find these clothes in the forest, all neatly folded under a bush, and I think, 'That's a little odd.'" Kelly says, tells them how he found Isaac after Stiles so eagerly asks. "And it was also the day after the full moon, so my senses were pretty sharp from that. Plus, there's no mistaking that cutesy mango smell."

Isaac merely glares back at the Alpha when he makes a funny face at him.

And of course, much to Isaac's annoyance, all three laugh, both Stiles, Scott and Lydia.

"So," Kelly continues. "I spent the next week in a library, looking over the local news websites."

"What were you looking for?" Lydia asks.

"Animals attacks. Things like that."

Lydia nods.

"And I'm about to finally give up on day eight, when it finally shows up. Beacon Hills. Stirling Gazette. March, tenth. Young man attacked by giant wolf-looking creature." Kelly explains, reading aloud from memory. "So, when I finally got his name and tracked him down, I held back for the first couple of weeks, just hung round, trying to get to know him from afar, and getting to know you all in the process."

Isaac rolls his eyes and fights the urge to vomit at the stupid, cheesy grin slapped across the Alpha's face.

"Besides, I had a pretty good idea about the place he transforms in, so it was just a matter of biding my time really."

"Oh, so, like, you've been sleeping rough?" Scott asks, wears a cute, little frown of concern.

Ever the helper of the helpless, Stiles thinks with a smile.

And while Stiles has to admit that this Kelly guys seems real nice, there's just something off about the guy. She agrees with Isaac on that at least.

And after Theo, she probably should trust her gut instinct.

"Well, every now and then, someone will offer me a bed or whatever." Kelly grins goofily and adds, "Although, that usually means sharing a bed."

Isaac rolls his eyes again and glares, because he already knows where this conversation is going. And he really doesn't like it.

Scott doesn't like the sound of sharing a bed with another man, let alone a stranger, and he certainly doesn't like the idea of Stiles sharing his bed with another man. Unless it's her father, that is.

"But usually," Kelly goes on, far too casual for Isaac's liking. "The earth is my pillow, and the stars are my canopy."

Lydia scoffs at that, looks highly amused as she glances to the Beta. "I'd love to see Isaac live like that."

Isaac merely glares at the ghost, who simply grins back.

"I'd love to see Scott live like that. And he had an asthma attack when we went on a school trip to the Eden Project." Stiles laughs when he shoots her a somewhat pathetic glare.

Kelly chuckles. "The freedom is addictive." He explains with a dreamy sigh. "Though, it can be hard sometimes."

Again, Isaac rolls his eyes, continues to glare.

"Well, I guess you could stay here for a couple of nights." Scott says. "On the couch, if that's okay?"

"I don't wanna be a pain in the arse, now."

Isaac's glare intensifies.

"Yeah, sure, as long as you clean up after yourself." Lydia shoots the Alpha a playful warning look.

Kelly holds up his hands. "Of course. You won't even know I'm here."

Stiles keeps her thoughts to herself, for now, decides to be mature and give Kelly a chance. And of course, it has nothing (lie) to do with waiting for this weirdo to make a wrong move so that she can squish him like a bug.

"Can I ask you a question, Lydia?" Kelly asks.

Lydia arches a brow of intrigue and nods.

"I've seen a few people like you, people that haven't yet passed over,"

Lydia smiles - because he makes a point not to call her a ghost.

"But none I've seen are quite so lovely and radiant as you."

Isaac almost does vomit that time, almost charges forward from the want to rip this asshole's throat out.

Lydia's smile widens, and she's sure she would be blushing now, if she still could.

Stiles rolls her eyes, clearly unimpressed, whereas Scott arches a brow, clearly not knowing where to look.

"So, uh, who wants a beer?" Scott pipes up into the silence.

"Please." Kelly nods.

"Yeah, sure." Stiles says. "Save me one. I'm gonna go take a shower first."

Scott nods, then, makes his way to the kitchen.

"So, if you don't mind me asking; how long have you been this way?"

Lydia grins, eagerly takes a seat on the couch beside the Irish Alpha.

Isaac shoots them both one last glare before hauling himself up from his chair and following Scott into the kitchen.

"Hey." Scott frowns when he sees the Beta glaring murderously at him. "What?"

"What?" Isaac stares incredulously. "What!?" He hisses angrily. "What the hell are you doing inviting him right in like he's the fucking Queen of England!?"

Scott rolls his eyes and sighs tiredly. "I've told you. We need to embrace our supernatural side as much as our humanity. It's what keeps us balanced. And socialising with as many of the others like us is good for all of us, whether we belong to the same packs or not."

"Uh, yeah," Isaac shoots him a "duh" look. "Except, he's probably a homicidal maniac, who's secretly plotting to kill us all. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Now you're just being paranoid and over-dramatic." Scott shoots him a withering look.

Isaac pinches the bridge of his nose, takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "Okay, y'know what? Fine." He shrugs, gives up, more like. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Scott stares after him, simply baffled. Again.

+

[A Week Later...]

Stiles huffs as she closes the front door behind her and kicks off her work shoes. She makes her way into her bedroom, stripping from her hoodie and her baby blue, nurse scrub shirt and tossing them onto her bed. She grabs a tank top and a pair of pyjama shorts before heading to the bathroom. She grabs a towel from the cupboard, places it and her clothes in the sink and runs herself a bath.

For a few moments, Stiles sits on the side of the tub, then, jumps in fright when she hears a loud thud. Heart racing, mind racing too much to think properly, she makes her way back to the kitchen, the place where she heard the sound and quickly flips on the light.

"Jesus Christ almighty!" Kelly jumps in surprise, hand on his heart.

Stiles shakes her head, more annoyed than scared when she sees that he broken the kitchen lamp.

"How'd you sneak up on me like that? I didn't smell ya or nothing." Kelly shoots her a curious look, his eyes blatantly drifting down to her half naked chest.

"I cover my scent using magic." Stiles flushes, but shoots the wolf a glare. "And do you mind?"

"What?" Kelly asks, smiling all to innocently.

"Seriously!?" Stiles snaps, glare intensifying when his gaze drifts down again.

"Hey, ya can't blame a wolf for peeking. You are a very beautiful woman, Stiles." Kelly says, tone dead serious.

"Why're you still here?" Stiles asked, clearly agitated as she uses both arms to cover her practically bare torso. "You said you were only staying for a couple of nights, it's been a week, now."

Kelly shrugs casually, then grins wickedly. "Isaac and I are finally getting along. I see no reason to move out."

Stiles narrows her eyes. "Don't think you're gonna be moving in permanently. Because that is so not happening. Over my dead body, you creepy ass douche."

"Awh, you think I'm creepy?" Kelly pouts.

Stiles' heart races slightly when he begins to slowly advance on her. "Really do." She chirps, slowly backing out of the kitchen.

"Well, that is a darn shame..."

"And why's that?" Stiles manages not to stammer as she nearly stumbles back. Her heart beats wildly when he's suddenly there in front of her, holding tightly onto her wrist after keeping her from falling flat on her face.

Kelly smiles as he purrs out lowly, "Because I really, really like you."

"Yeah, well, tough, titty, 'cause I don't like you." Stiles grounds out, glares defiantly back up at him. "And as of twelve seconds ago, I really, really don't like you. So, how about you take your fucking dirty, stinking paw off me?"

"Now, why would I do that?" Kelly grins, slowly leaning in closer.

"How about; because you don't wanna die?"

Stiles almost sags in the wolf's grip with relief when she hears her best fucking friend's voice behind her. But seriously, how the hell did he manage to sneak up on the other Alpha? Unless, she thinks, glaring even more at said Alpha, he wanted the other Alpha to see him.

Kelly slowly lifts his gaze and smirks smugly. "I thought you didn't kill."

Scott glares back at him, barely grits out his words as he trembles with fury. He should have listened to Isaac, he briefly thinks as he does. "I think I can make an exception for you right now."


	24. In the Name of Her Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What? Why? She can't hear us." Lydia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "In fact, I think that you should go in there right now and confess your undying love for her before you go kick Kelly's ass in the name of her honour before then, returning to make sweet love to -"

"Ohh, that is a broad statement coming from a True Alpha." Kelly purrs out, wearing a clearly taunting smirk.

"It'll be more than a fucking statement if you don't let her go." Scott snaps, glare intensifying by the moment.

"Now, why don't I believe you?" Kelly chuckles when he tightens his grip on Stiles' wrist as she hisses in pain.

Scott let's out a low, rumbling growl for warning. "Let. Her. Go."

Kelly's smirk only widens. "Oh, I don't think so."

"Oh, I do." Stiles waits for the tingling sensation of heat to rush into her hands before summing enough strength to shove him away from her.

Kelly's grasp on her wrist easily breaks, his eyes widening in shock as he stumbles back, almost falling flat on his face.

Scott's eyes, too, are wide. He looks surprised for all of three seconds before he rushes towards Stiles and gently pulls her to stand behind him. He's also not-so secretly impressed with what he's just witnessed.

Kelly hisses as the second degree burns now on his chest and glares up at Stiles as his flesh begins to already stitch itself back together.

"Don't look at me like that! It's your own dumbass fault!" Stiles snaps, glaring back at him.

"Yeah, you're lucky it was her and not me." Scott grits out, eyes now blazing red with fury.

"What are you, hm? Some kinda witch?" Kelly snorts.

"That's none of your business, douchenozzle!" Stiles bites back.

"Get out before I throw you out." Scott demands, claws at the ready, just in case.

Kelly let's out an angry snarl. "You think I'm gonna give up this pack? Give up Isaac?" He growls, eyes glowing red and both teeth and claws bared.

"This is not your pack." Scott growls back, voice low, but clear and stern.

"Yeah!" Stiles adds, still glaring. "And Isaac doesn't even like you, okay? He told me that himself! Pff! I wonder why, huh?"

Kelly's glares intensifies. "I think I'll start off with your little mate." He says to Scott, but his eyes are still on Stiles, smirk widening as he adds, "Oh, yes, she'll take my knot real good, alright. I'll make her squeal like a little pig, since you're too much of a big, wet pussy to do it yourself!"

"Um, WHAT!?" Stiles blinks, eyes wide. And she feels a lot of things it that moment, it's rather confusing. But one thing she does know is that she's seriously disgusted and deeply pissed off.

Scott, however, finally loses his shit. But come on, there's so much that even a True Alpha can take before too long.

As both Alphas charge at one another, Stiles springs into action... By running to her bedroom...

Kelly gets the first punch in, landing, Scott hitting back just as hard. Kelly grabs Scott by the back of the neck, and right arm before leaping high enough to throw Scott into the ceiling before making him face plant the floor.

Scott groans, shakes of the pain and rolls over to kick Kelly's feet from out from underneath him. Kelly falls hard onto the floor beside Scott, instantly rolls over to straddle the younger Alpha's waist. He then, proceeds to punch Scott repeatedly in the face.

In the moment, Stiles' timing couldn't be any more perfect. Her eyes widen in horror as she sees Kelly raising a clawed hand, going for the killing blow.

"NO!" Stiles roars, fury filling her every fibre as she charges forward. She raises her right hand and simply yells out; "'Separate'!"

Kelly instantly goes sailing back, shoved violently by an unseen force. He growls in anger as he scrambles quickly back up onto his feet, then, once again, glares murderously at the ever infuriating woman. Oh, how he will enjoy training her.

Stiles eyes widen when the angry Alpha quickly advances on her. She reaches for the tiny pouch of dust in her pocket. She grabs a handful of the dust, then, throws it over him when he gets near enough.

Kelly instantly halts, briefly blinded. He coughs, glares angrily through the cloud. "Wha -"

Stiles doesn't even give it a second thought. She claps, loudly, just once, and simply yells out; "'Discaday'!"

Scott's eyes widen when Kelly literally suddenly disappears out of thin air.

"It worked!" Stiles grins excitedly before it all catches up to her. The rush of energy she feels disappears, too, just as quickly as it came and leaves her breathless and weak.

"Stiles!" Scott's eyes widen in horror when she sags down onto her knees and slides down onto the floor.

Scott hauls himself up onto his feet, ignoring his own pain as he rushes towards her.

"I-I'm okay." Stiles breathes out, tries to steady herself as she slowly hauls herself up into a sitting position.

"No. You're really not." Scott shoots her a slightly helpless look. He doesn't know the first thing about magic.

"It's okay. I'll be fine in about ten minutes. That spell just took a lot outta me, that's all." Stiles shoots him what she thinks is a reassuring smile, is in actual fact a dopey, rather drowsy grin.

Scott can't help smiling lightly in amusement, though, it doesn't reach the concern in his pretty, dark chocolate brown orbs. His gaze drifts down to her the small, purple bruise on her wrist, his jaw tightening in anger. "You're hurt."

Stiles chuckles, shakes her head. "You, too." She says as she motions to the small cuts and bloodied shirt.

"I'll heal." Scott shakes it off.

Stiles smiles when he shrugs - always so concerned about others instead of himself.

"Evening, sweetiepies!" Lydia, as usual, picks the perfect time to materialise out of thin air. Her eyes widen when she takes in the sight before her. "What happened!?"

"It's nothing -" Stiles says, unaware of Scott's scowling.

"Nothing? Nothing!? You're half naked!" Lydia scalds her as she rushes over to the pair. "Scott!" She slaps the Alpha on the shoulder.

"What!?" Scott squeals, practically pouting.

"What did you do to her!?" Lydia squeals back, eyes narrowed in anger.

"I didn't do anything! Are you seriously fucking asking me that!?" Scott roars, now angry, too. How dare she think he'd ever hurt Stiles, of all fricking people.

Lydia looks a little guilty as she backs down a little. She knows better than that, knows Scott better than that. But she couldn't help herself, she just panicked. "Well, then, what -"

"Lydia, stop. Scott would never hurt me. Scott would never hurt anyone. You know that. Kelly tried to hit on me while I was trying to take a shower, and it was very, very disturbing, okay?" Stiles cuts in, shoots the ghost a withering look.

Scott wants to smile at her words, but he's still kind of pissed off at the redhead right now.

"Oh." Lydia looks a little dumbfounded. Then, realisation seems to hit her a second later, because she's glaring furiously again. "Oh!"

"Yeah, 'oh'." Stiles mutters as she finally finds enough strength to stand up.

Scott, of course, gently latches onto her arm to help her up slowly. "You okay, now?"

"Getting there." Stiles grins sweetly up at him when he offers his usual (adorable) lopsided grin.

"Okay, rewind!" Lydia practically exclaims, eyes wide and frazzled looking. "What did Kelly do to you? Where is Kelly, now? Is Kelly dead?" She grins sinisterly at the wolf. "Did you kill Kelly, Scott?"

"What? No!" Scott scalds her.

"I would totally not blame you and back you up if you did, y'know?" Lydia says with all seriousness.

Scott stares incredulously before glaring at her. "I don't kill." He grumbles. "If I did -"

"You wouldn't be a True Alpha anymore, blah, blah. I know." Lydia rolls her eyes.

Scott glares at her again. "Also, I'd never forgive myself."

Lydia rolls her eyes again and turns to Stiles. "He says it like it has meaning."

Stiles chuckles, pats the wolf's shoulder when he huffs at the ghost. "Right, well, I'm gonna go take that shower."

"Want me to make dinner?" Scott asks as he carefully watches her shuffle towards the hallway.

Stiles turns to face him, arches a brow and grins teasingly. "Well, alright, sure. But just try not to burn anything."

"Please," Scott scoffs, pretends to look offended, then, grins proudly. "How can I burn anything if I'm only putting the Thai place on speed dial?"

Stiles chuckles, shakes her head as she turns and retreats to the bathroom.

"Aww!" Lydia cooes, wrinkling her face in a cutesy motion. "You two are adorable!" She says, grins even when the wolf turns to glare at her a third time. "But seriously," She grits her teeth, eyes suddenly narrowing - seriously, no wonder people think she's bi-polar. "What just happened?"

Scott huffs. "Kelly tried to force himself on Stiles. What more do you need to know?" He sighs heavily, rubs a hand over his tired face. "Sorry. I'd just rather forget about it... At least, until I see him next."

"What're you gonna do?" Lydia asks, curiosity, as always, getting the better of her. Maybe, she thinks briefly, that's why she's so close to Peter, of all people, because they both share a passion for answers. Then again, that's definitely one of the main reasons she loves Stiles so much, too.

"I don't know, yet." Scott shrugs as he walks over to the couch and plops lazily down in the middle.

Lydia follows closely, perches on the coffee table in front of him. "Well, you definitely can't let him get away with it."

Scott arches a brow up at her, looks slightly confused and rather intrigued. "Since when do you advocate violence?"

"'Advocate'?" Lydia arches a brow right back at him, smirks lightly. "Scotty," She chastises him as if he's a young child. "What have Stiles and I told you about reading the dictionary? It's dangerous for you, remember?"

"Screw you." Scott shoots her a withering look, but he can't help smiling with amusement.

"Charming." Lydia scoffs, rolls her eyes as she all too casually adds, "I can see why Stiles loves you so much."

Scott shoots her a pathetic glare. "Will you just stop going on about it, please?"

"Only if you finally pull furry your head out of your furry ass." Lydia smirks smugly when his glare hardens. "But first of all, you need to teach Kelly a lesson. Maybe rough him up a little, whatever you want. You don't have to kill him, but you werewolves are like regular wolves from what I've learnt and from what Stiles and Peter have told me."

"Meaning?" Scott arches a brow, humours her, even though he knows exactly what she means. Besides, it can't hurt to scare sometimes. And it's not like he's planning to kill the other Alpha... Well, he's really trying not to. As Peter would say, that part is still a working progress.

"Meaning that you have to mark your territory."

"Y'mean, like... Pee on stuff?"

Lydia shoots him a deeply unimpressed look, and it's all Scott can do to keep from bursting out laughing. Okay, so he's dicking around with her, so what?

"No! I don't mean like pee on stuff!" Lydia snaps, hisses at him.

"Okay!" Scott squeals, shrinks back in his seat and looks rather horrified by her outburst. Seriously, he thinks, she's fricking bi-polar.

Lydia takes a deep breath to calm herself, then, smiles brightly as if it never even happened. "No," She says, her voice softer. "Don't take it so literally, okay?" She asks sweetly, smiles gratefully when the wolf timidly nods. "I just meant that you need to beat the crap out of Kelly or at least scare him off, y'know? Let him know that Isaac is part of your pack, not his, and that Stiles is especially off-limits, because she's your mate."

"I - wha - what!?" Scott hisses, eyes wide in shock as he leans forward.

"What, what?" Lydia looks confused. "What part was unclear?"

"Uh, the last part!" Scott hisses, eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Wha - oh!" Lydia scoffs, rolls her eyes. "What? That Stiles is your mate?"

"Shh!" Scott hisses even louder, eyes wide in fear.

"Oh, please!" Lydia scoffs even louder. "Everybody knows that! Well, I mean, everybody apart from Stiles, that is. I mean, seriously, for the intelligent girl that she, she's kinda really, really oblivious sometimes."

"Okay. Stop. Please, stop." Scott holds up his hands, wills her to just shut her fucking mouth for one fucking second, please, God.

"What? Why? She can't hear us." Lydia rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "In fact, I think that you should go in there right now and confess your undying love for her before you go kick Kelly's ass in the name of her honour before then, returning to make sweet love to -"

"Oh, my God." Scott mutters, hiding his face in his hands. "Lydia... Please, st -"

"I'm just kidding, Scotty." Lydia chuckles lightly. "Well," She thoughtfully adds, "Not about the part where you beat the crap out of Kelly. I think you should definitely still do that."


End file.
